


Miraculous x Reader Collection

by rmorningstar21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: *Tags are updated for current one-shots in this collection, and will be added onto as I end up writing more.  This is currently on hiatus, but once it's back on, requested characters will be coming first.*In this collection, there will be a wide variety of subjects touched on.  The majority will be Fem!Reader, but I will be attempting to write some Male!Reader and some GenderNeutral!Readers in here as well.  Explore the Miraculous world with your favorite f/o's, in love, in sadness, and so forth!My main f/o's for Miraculous personally are: Nathaniel, Chat Noir/Adrien, Luka, and Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth, so they will be touched on more than others, but I will be attempting to even that out as much as possible.  Everyone is 18+ in my writing, both reader and aged!Characters.  Everything, due to that, will be AU at least to an extent.  High School is changed to College setting in the closest to "canon" pieces.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Miraculous world, which is trademarked by Thomas Astruc.  The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Reader, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Reader, Other Miraculous Ladybug Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	1. Rejection and Attraction (Nathaniel x Reader x Cat Noir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this one finally (for the most part, I may skim over this again and double check for edits soon). 
> 
> For Nathaniel in this book, I'm changing any point that I've said "blue" eyes. Half the time they seem blue in the show, and the other half they seem to have a greenish tint, so I'm going to set myself to calling them teal.

“Good morning, Y/N!” Marienette called out with a gentle wave and a smile as the young y/e/c woman walked into class. 

Sending a feign smile in her direction, she accompanied it with a wave as she pushed her own act for her blunette friend. “Morning, Mar,” she replied, her tone attempting to stay as positive as she could. No one could know the monster that Y/N L/N supposedly was, nor the demon that she saw that day. Therefore, no one could see the young woman’s tears behind her own visage. 

Y/e/c eyes caught sight of her artistic friend with the orange hair and she could not help the touch of blush that littered against her pale cheeks. Walking to her own seat beside him, she felt her heart speed up the slightest bit, though his teal eyes had not even gazed her way quite yet. Instead, her own y/e/c eyes gazed over as Nathaniel was deep in his own world, sketching another masterpiece. 

Setting her books down quietly, she took a closer glance, her eyes widening in awe. Though her heart hurt at the sight of the subject the man was sketching, she could not help admiring the beauty of it. What it looked as, to her, was her dear friend as a superhero, saving the beautiful bluenette woman of her class. Forcing upon that feigned smile once again, she willed herself to speak. 

“That’s wonderful, Nat,” she praised, her voice forcing out a positive tone as she spoke. 

The orange haired boy froze his pencil where he sat, his teal eye quickly shifting over to Y/N. His breath hitched in his throat as his own mind could not comprehend how exactly to explain that this specific sketch did not tell the story of a lonely artist’s burning love for another fellow classmate. Swallowing hard, he moved to quickly hide the sketch before fully facing her. “A-ah, morning, Y/N,” he greeted, attempting to stray away from the subject at hand. 

Though Y/N’s heart ached at the thought of the one man she had sights on having sights on another, she knew of it far before she laid eyes upon that sketch. "You know, Nat, I'm sure she'd love it," she said, forcing her lips upwards the slightest bit more. "You're incredibly talented." 

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he denied with an awkward chuckle, the tinted crimson rising in his own pale cheeks. 

_ He looks so cute when he blushes,  _ she could not help but think to herself. Her own eyes glanced to her books, before pulling out her sketchbook that laid underneath particle physics. Pulling it out and moving her fingers quickly to force herself through it, she brought a page up that she had done. 

As artists, the two showed two very different styles. Y/N's style was not particularly realistic, though she worked specifically with ink. Line shaded, serious portraits littered through her sketch book, and the one that she slipped over to him was no different. "This is what I got done during the last lecture yesterday," she said with a soft smile. 

His teal eyes glanced over her piece, a frown crossing his lips. Though the piece was well done, and he could not deny that in the least, Y/N's emotions came out in her sketches. Her demons were only present in the creations upon the page, and the only safety Y/N had from creating them was simply that no one was aware of the tragedy. 

"It's wonderful, but-," he said as his eyes traced the gentle line work, "-I don't understand how someone so happy can view the world as monsters like this." 

Y/N forced a chuckle out before snatching her sketchbook back quickly. Keeping a complacent smile against her lips, she forced each syllable from her lips. "I watch a little too much horror in my free time," she lied, before chuckling once more. "I prefer your style, but we all have our own." 

Nathaniel shrugged, before placing a gentle hand against her back. The surge of electricity that Y/N felt through that simple little touch should have sent her ten feet up in her seat, but she had to keep herself grounded. "You're still an amazing artist, Y/N," he said in a comforting tone. "And thank you. I just- we don't even talk, her and I. I think she'd find it weird." 

Y/N rolled her eyes, a feigned smile still playing against her lips. "If she knew how amazing you were, she would love you," Y/N replied in a confident tone. Her y/e/c eyes dared not to meet his own teal eyes, simply afraid her ruse would be caught. 

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for," he said with a chuckle, before retrieving his hand. 

_ Friend,  _ she thought morosely, feeling as if the orange haired man stabbed her straight into the heart. It was not like it was news to her that the man had no feelings towards her, no matter how many times she was stabbed by her own emotions. "Likewise," she replied softly. 

During class, like any other, the teacher had eventually found Nathanial sketching in his book. Though Y/N always enjoyed a good sketch as well, she knew better than to do it in her particle physics class, after all. It had gotten worse once the teal eyed man fell asleep in class, chided by the teacher's piercing voice. A certain blonde brat decided to make the whole situation of Nathanial being sent to the principal's office a great deal worse, though. 

Whether it was simply a childish instinct of hers or what, the woman pushed out her leg as Nathanial was walking by. "Hey, look," she scoffed as she reached forward to retrieve one of Nathanial's art pieces. "The freak has a crush on Marionette." 

Roars of laughter filled the room, a cacophony of cruelty causing the young man to break as he quickly retreated away from the scene. As he retreated, he could vaguely hear the voice of Y/N speak out. Her voice laced with a hidden rage as each syllable passed her lips. "Leave Nat alone, Chloe," she spat venomously. 

The blonde chuckled back at the y/h/c haired woman, her own lips curling into even more of an amused smirk. "You freaks really stick together," she spat back. "How sad." 

Y/N spent the remainder of class in loathing, though she forced her own calm visage. The y/e/c eyed woman was a ticking time bomb, and though Chloe pulled the pin this time, this would not be Y/N's time to detonate. Hawkmoth made sure that Y/N would not be the one possessed today, though her one sided love was another story. 

The Evillstrator made his first appearance in the library, taunting Chloe as Y/N did her best to attempt to help the annoying blonde. Finding herself stuck between a rock and a hard place, or particularly a monster hair dryer and the wall, Y/N closed her y/e/c eyes. She accepted that this would be her fate. 

Evillustrator would have called off the hair dryer if he had seen that it was her in time, and yet, a hero came to Y/N's rescue before he had the chance. Much to her own surprise, she felt a gentle arm wrapped around her waist, and almost felt as if she were flying. Daring to open her eyes once more, she was met with the sight of piercing green eyes and a confident smile behind a black mask. The supposed flying did not last incredibly long, though it was a type of exhilaration for the young woman. 

"You alright, purrincess?" The blonde haired, green eyed savior purred out with a gentle smile. "It didn't look like you called that hair appointment." 

Examining the man's features, her own seemed to soften the slightest bit. Upon his blonde hair, two cat ears of pure black poked out, while he wore a cat suit and a bell. It reminded her of Nathanial's whole superhero infatuation, and yet the true thing was standing in front of her. There was no denying that the man was handsome, adrenaline still pumping through her body.

"Y-yeah," she forced from her lips, curling her lips upwards as she felt a heat rising in her cheeks. "Thanks, prince charming." She felt like placing her hands upon her face and simply shrinking away at her lame nickname, immediately biting her lip. 

Glancing away, she was shocked to feel claw like hands moving her chin to glance back at her. In a smooth voice, the cat based superhero seemed to smirk at her as he spoke. "Such praise from someone so purrfect," he cooed, before leaning in to kiss the woman's cheek gently. 

It was a quick movement, but the woman could not push away the reddening of her cheeks as she felt the man's lips against her cheek. Her brain basically went blank for a moment as she gazed at the man, simply infatuated for a mere moment. In this moment, nothing mattered, no pain, no suffering. Nothing mattered whatsoever. 

"I hope I see you around," he continued with a wink, before leaving the woman stunned in place. 

She was absolutely unaware that the villain attacking Chloe allowed his teal eyes to capture the scene, rage building inside of him. Y/N L/N was not Marionette, but he still found himself raging in jealousy in that moment. More desperately than ever, Evillustrator wished to take Cat Noir's miraculous and make both his armours love him. 

Later that day, Y/N found herself at the scene of the battle once more. How she managed to be brought in front of the Evillustrator was something she had not entirely counted on, either. Upon the boat, beside Marinette, Y/N stood in confusion. 

"I simply wish for the two of you to be mine, and mine alone," he spoke, the confidence behind this new version of Nathaniel giving him the strength to walk closer and closer to Y/N. "You're my best friend, Y/N L/N, and I cannot stand the thought of you with another. Marinette is my cher, and you will not claim another's lips." 

Y/N could feel rage building inside of her as Nathaniel walked towards her, her heart crumbling at the thought. "If I was such a great friend, why would you want me to be unhappy?" She spat coldly, a side that the true Nathan had never seen of her. Her y/e/c eyes burned of rage as she slapped the artist's hand away. 

"By never letting you get hurt, especially by that feline wannabe," he replied, his voice cold as he spoke. 

"Did someone call for a feline?" An energetic, deep voice spoke from behind Y/N, grabbing her by the waist. "Didn't expect to see you so soon, purrincess. Not like I'm complaining." 

"Get your hands off of her!" Evillustrator spat venomously, his teal eyes glaring towards the two. He stared at his paper, trying to think of what to draw to get him away from her, but his aggravated growl showed that he had come up with nothing. "She doesn't belong to you!" 

"I don't belong to you, either!" She spat coldly. 

While Evillustrator was distracted, Marienette took the stylus from his hands. Though Ladybug had not shown up immediately after the akuma was released, Cat Noir made sure to keep the akuma in the area until she was to arrive. As it was purified, Y/N could not help thinking about what Evillustrator said. 

Her thoughts were knocked out by Cat Noir, who tapped upon the woman's shoulder. "Don't think too much, purrincess," he said softly, giving her a reassuring smile. "He wasn't himself. If you two are best friends, we need to go. Can we leave him in your care?" 

Though Y/N did not wish to say yes in this moment, she found herself blushing and nodding to the superhero. "O-of course," she said, almost automatically. Forcing a smile upon her face, she feigned confidence. 

"Purrfect," he said cheekily, before moving a claw underneath her chin once more. "Hope to see you on better circumstances, purrincess." Kissing her cheek gently, he bid her farewell. 

Ladybug chuckled softly, a smile against her features. "Seems like you found yourself an admirer," she teased. "Bug out!" 

  
  
  



	2. One-Sided Feelings (Nathaniel x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely a continuation off of the last fic, where Fem!Reader goes through the rejection from Nathaniel. This one shot is roughly edited.

Y/N held her cheek gently, stunned for a moment. As she heard the orange haired male groaning, her grip on reality returned. Moving herself quickly over to his side, she attempted to force her smile back upon her lips. 

"Nat," she whispered, placing a hand delicately against his back. "You alright?" 

"What happened?" He said, almost groggily as he moved himself to a seated position. "Where am I? Y/N?" 

Letting out an awkward sigh, Y/N pushed herself to speak. "You were akumatized, Nat," she said softly. "You don't remember anything, right?" 

"Ah, no, I don't," he said sadly, before moving to stand. "It's dark. Do you want me to walk you home?" 

"How about I walk you home?" She suggested, pushing her voice to sound somewhat cheerful as she spoke. "I was worried about you." 

He chuckled softly at her enthusiasm, before standing to his feet. Reaching his hand out, he offered her to get up as well, which she hesitantly took. Teal eyes locked with y/e/c eyes before the y/e/c gaze moved away, causing his lips to drop to a frown. 

"You seem scared of me," he murmured as he pulled her to her feet. "Did I hurt you?" 

Quickly, the young woman shook her head, allowing her y/h/c locks to dance around her as she hastily denied his theory. "You weren't yourself, Nat," she assured him, trying to keep her smile upon her face. Her voice unfortunately hesitated, much to her own dismay, showing through her facade. 

As the two stood, Nathan quickly wrapped his arms around the young woman. Feeling her stiffen in his arms, he still was not ready to give up. He rested his head upon her own as he closed his eyes, holding the young woman close to him. "I did hurt you, and I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "You're the last person I would want to hurt." 

Y/N felt tears welling in her own y/e/c eyes, though she attempted to quell the temptation to allow them to cascade. Swallowing hard, the young woman tried to simply allow herself to rest in the man's arms. "It's fine, Nat," she spoke softly. "I know you didn't mean it." 

"What did I do to you?" He asked curiously, removing his arms from her just to the point that he could glance down into her y/e/c eyes. 

Biting her lip gently, she let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter," she assured him, before beginning to pull him along. "It's late, let's get you home." 

"Y/N," he said, his voice strained as he spoke. "Tell me the truth." 

"Fine," she said with a huff, placing her fingertips to grip the bridge of her nose with aggravation. Forcing herself to continue, she sucked in a deep breath. "You wanted me to be yours, simply because you didn't want to see me with anyone else. It was justified as not wanting anyone to hurt me, but…" 

Glancing over into teal eyes, she watched as they widened, a blush tinting his cheeks. "I-ah, what?" He said, suddenly nervous as he chuckled. "I mean, I wouldn't want to see someone hurt you." 

"I think you got jealous," she admitted somewhat sheepishly. "Even though you wanted Marienette." 

He let out a sigh, before moving to intertwine his fingers with her own as the two began walking. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," he said softly. "You mean a lot to me, Y/N, though I don't say it a lot. Who did I get jealous of, though?" 

Glancing away, her voice was nearly a whisper. "Cat Noir," she spoke, her voice semi choking as she did. Turning her head back to him, her gaze met his ocean eyes sheepishly, and she willed herself once more not to give into her negative emotions on the outside. "Are you scared of losing me as your friend, if someone was to take an actual interest in me?" 

"I-I guess," he replied softly, though deep inside he wondered why it felt so nice to hold Y/N's hand. He relished in the simple touch, reveling in the beautiful woman he accompanied. Always seeing her as a friend was something he had never been entirely truthful about, but unlike his crush upon Marienette, it was something deeper. It was something he was not sure how to formulate. "Do you like him?" 

"He's a superhero, Nat," she said with a shrug. "And I just met him. Flirty or not, I don't see it going anywhere."

"You're like the prettiest girl in all of Dupoint College, though, Y/N," he said nervously with a gentle chuckle to follow. "Anything can happen." 

"I guess," she replied, trying to keep a tough visage. Forcing her lips upwards, she found herself relishing in the gentle touch of his hand against hers. What she wanted was so close, and yet so far from her grasp. All she could think about was how she knew he would never want her. 

"This is my stop," he said warmly, bringing the two to a halt. "I hope you don't have too far to walk yourself." 

"N-no," she said, forcing her smile to glimmer to the young artist. "You go get some sleep, Nat." 

Nathan found himself pulling the woman back into his arms once more, holding her flush against his chest. "Thank you for being there for me, Y/N," he murmured quietly as he held her. Placing a gentle kiss against the top of her head, he separated from her to give her a smile. 

_ I wish I could just tell you,  _ she thought to herself, reaching up to move a stray lock of orange from the man's face. Smiling brightly at him, she forced her words to mimic her facial features. "I'll always be there for you, Nathaniel. Goodnight." The young woman waved and waited for the orange haired male to enter his apartment complex before taking off towards her own home. 

  
  



	3. Imagination vs Reality (Nathaniel x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I swear the next will have a different character, but this is a fluffy Nathaniel fic.

Shelves upon shelves stretched with drawings of the woman of his dreams. Blue eyes and midnight locks tantalized the teal eyed man's thoughts on a daily basis, compulsion to document every imaginative thought he had of her. Fantasy was something that he was able to explore these emotions, as the kind hearted young woman would not love him in return. This is something he grew up with, something he believed for years, and yet he stood in his room questioning his thoughts. 

Y/e/c hued eyes, and h/l h/c locks taunted this reality that he was led to believe over these years. Romance was not something the young, shy artist truly understood to the degree that he would be able to actually experience it himself. This is what he always believed, where his imagination was where he sparked and toyed his love. Why were those daunting doe eyes making him question himself? 

He could go on forever about Y/N L/N's laughter as well. The way that it entered his ears like a sweet tune, causing himself to wish to join in upon the chorus. Y/N L/N was truly enchanting, all the way down to her smallest habits, and yet, why was he thinking of the y/e/c eyed woman? Why was it that Y/N L/N struck a different chord than Marinette had? 

Marinette was a fantasy, almost like a superhero herself, though he wished that she would be his damsel in distress. He wished to protect the midnight haired woman, rewarded with simply a kiss from her pouted pink lips. The teal eyed male wanted to hear those three words from the blue eyed woman, spoken with such supple sensation that it would send weakness to his knees. 

This is what he thought for the longest time, where the young woman's beauty was incomparable to a summer's day. It was incomparable to priceless artwork, let alone his fantasy world he dove artistically into. What happens when this incomparable view is shattered, though? 

The way that y/e/c hues caught his teal gaze had him truly weak in the knees. Crimson blush spread like wildfire into his cheeks as he moved his orange locks to block the view of his own embarrassment. Still, behind the orange curtain of hair, he could not help the fact that his own orbs were still enchanted with the specimen before him. 

His whole fantasy world had been shattered with a single greeting, and yet, wasn't love at first sight a myth? Was that not something that would occur simply in his own fantasy world? The teal eyed man grimaced as he took out his sketchbook to document the features that were now ingrained in his mind. 

Slender fingers gripped the pencil that moved feverently against the page, pressing harder and softer depending on what appendage he was creating. He truly wished to convey how piercing her y/e/c orbs were, and how her pouted pink lips wore their radiant smile. Not even picasso could due Y/N L/N the justice she deserved, but he felt the desire to try. 

Hours passed before he had finished up in a new chapter of his fantasy world, creating a new notebook that was full of the y/e/c hued orbs. Tucking it away for safekeeping, he held a gentle smile against his own pouted lips before drifting off to sleep. How he hoped his fantasy world arrived as he slumbered. 

***

"Hey, Nathanial," he heard the angelic voice call out to him, before a sudden gentle tug upon his arm. Y/e/c eyes gazed up at him, a smile against her perfectly pouted lips. "You know, you're cute when you blush." 

She knew no bounds as she pointed out the blush that heated the orange haired man's face, her own cheeks lightly tinted with her own. The woman still held onto his arm, with maybe a glimmer of expectancy inside of those y/e/c hues. Anywhere her gentle hands touched felt like fire against his clothed skin. Though Nathaniel should have been used to how touchy and flirty the y/e/c eyed woman was, knowing her for months on end, he had not fully grasped that reality. 

He realized he had been staring too long, unable to come up with a response as he found himself engrossed in anxiety. No one had touched him like that, let alone in kindness. For that matter, no one had complimented him that he could remember in his recent memory. The orange haired man had to force himself to say something, anything. 

"C-cute doesn't compare to how perfect you are," he stuttered out, before realizing what he even said. He had not even spoken a greeting, and instead allowed his word vomit to get the better of him. Quickly, he opened his mouth once more to counter the words he said, but he stopped the words from slipping from his mouth as he heard angelic laughter ring through his ears. 

As the woman laughed, she forced words from her own mouth. "Someone's prince charming today, huh?" She bantered playfully, trying to cease her laughter as she caught her breath. 

Any time someone would say something like that, he would immediately expect it was a dig at himself. He had never expected those words to be flirty, playful, or genuine slipping from such a perfect woman's mouth. Biting his lip, he expected ridicule to slip from her lips. 

"A witch didn't put a spell on you, did they handsome?" She flirted more, moving a hand to his orange locks. In one foul swoop, she pinned back his orange bangs to get a full view of the teal eyed male's blushing face. The two simply stared at one another for a few, the y/e/c eyed woman gazing directly into both of his teal orbs. Within seconds, a large smile spread against her pink pouted lips. 

Pressing her lips delicately against his own caused the orange haired man's breath to hitch in his throat. In the brevity of the kiss, he was still able to feel how truly soft those pouted pink lips of hers were, paired with the slight taste of y/f/f. Though they only connected for mere seconds, the two separated to simply gaze once more. 

The orange haired male finally forced words to escape his own lips, a smile stretched across hid face. "W-well that's one way to start the morning," he chuckled out awkwardly, his cheeks completely painted red with blush. "You don't just kiss guys for the heck of it, right?" 

The y/e/c eyed woman chuckled at his remark, rolling her eyes at the man. In a soft, sweet voice, she whispered, "Only the ones I like, which equates to one." 

"In that case, w-would you like to be my girlfriend?" The teal eyed male replied hastily, tripping over his own words as he spoke. 

Marienette was a figment, a fantasy that he lived out only upon the intimate papers of his sketchbooks. Though he documented midnight locks and piercing blue eyes over and over in his imagination, what stood in front of him was significantly different. In his imagination, he simply had the images that may have felt real at one time. 

This, on the otherhand, standing in front of him- this was reality. Y/N L/N kissed him out of the blue, in an experience he could truly taste. He could smell her perfume, truly hear her angelic voice in his ears. Nathaniel experienced something truly magical that day in college, and for once, it was not locked in the arms of imagination. Reality was incomparable, and so was Y/N L/N. 

"I would love to," she replied sweetly, before moving to intertwine her slender fingers with his own. 


	4. Comme des Enfants (Luka x Fem!Shy!Singer!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That title is a mouthful, am I right? Anyways- this is my first Luka fic, with a shy reader who's friends with Juleka.

Staring into the sea was not nearly as beautiful as the gaze she caught between his orbs, and she could not help feeling her cheeks heating with crimson. A soft melody filled her ears, and her mind went blank for words as she simply floated upon each note. Breath hitched in her throat, leaving her lungs gasping. 

The sly smile that stretched across his pouted pink lips gave away that he had caught the action, amusement clear in the crystal blue eyes that had yet to leave her. He continued to glide slender fingers against guitar strings, his gaze showing that he was playing just for her. A conversation made through music left onlookers unnoticed.

Eventually, Y/N remembered how to breathe, though the crimson against her cheeks had yet to fall. The melody took time to finish, but as it did, Y/N barely noticed the young man draw closer to her. Remarks between friends, idle chatter, was simply white noise in the young woman's ears. 

As he stood in front of her, his guitar was moved behind him, still hanging from the strap. The sly smile had yet to leave his lips, and, if anything, it grew at the subtle reaction from the young woman. Slender fingers delicately moved through his aquamarine tipped black hair, lips simply separating the slightest to allow a chuckle to escape. 

"You look a little shocked," he commented slyly, leaning his face down the slightest bit, his voice ringing through her ears nearly as beautifully as the melody itself. "You're not as bad as Mari when it comes to talking, are you?" 

Y/N noticed that words were actually coming from the melody entering her ears, causing her to come back to earth. Crimson deepened against her cheeks, to the point that the heat in her cheeks could likely be felt through the entire room. Letting out a more awkward chuckle than she intended, she shook her head, allowing her y/h/c locks to dance around her face before framing it once more. 

"N-no," she said quickly, pushing a smile against her lips. "W-well, yes, no, I mean- ah. You're wonderful- I mean, you play wonderful-ly." 

Y/N finally broke eye contact, shyly glancing away as she stammered out her words to the handsome man. This was the third time that she hung out with her college friend Juleka, and she had never expected her brother to be so perfect. It was a crime to be that handsome, she swore. 

"You're shy," he replied in amusement. "There's no need to be." He moved his hand to her shoulder, slender digits comfortably resting against her. "Though it is cute. Do you play anything?" 

Biting her lip, she wondered whether or not to admit to her talent. For that matter, she wondered if she would even be able to breathe, let alone sing in front of this angelic man. Sheepishly, she found herself shrugging, a hesitant smile against her lips. "I-ah, used to sing," she forced from her lips, trying to make it as coherent as she possibly could. 

"Sing, huh?" He said, slightly impressed that the young woman in front of him was able to speak so coherently after she stammered over her last set of words. "May we hear you sing?" 

If it was even possible, Y/N's blush darkened, head spinning the slightest bit. Sucking on her bottom lip gently, she debated whether or not to actually share. After all, could she? "I'm a-a little rusty," she forced out, stammering more once again. "And genre- the ah genre may n-not be some-something you- I mean you guys would be into." 

His ocean eyes lit up, lips curling upwards more as he squeezed her shoulder gently before moving behind her. Slender fingers rested upon her back as he guided her forward, despite her absolute blushing mess state. To top off her embarrassment, his breath tickled the shell of her ear as he whispered to her. "You start, and I can accompany you," his voice was barely a whisper, but she caught each syllable. 

Swallowing hard, she stood upon the small stage. Juleka's mother even stood in the doorway of the room, while Juleka and a few of their other friends sat upon the couch. Everyone's attention was brought to Y/N as she attempted to think of what she could sing to the group, trying to look at the positive. No matter how shy Y/N was, her heart came out in melody. 

Closing y/e/c eyes, she began singing on tempo. She was surprised to hear the accompanying coming so quickly from the melody of Luka's guitar, though the song was not typically a guitar accompanied song, let alone electric. It was a song en francais that Y/N loved, by Coeur De Pirate.  _ Comme des Enfants  _ rung from her throat, surprisingly on key as she sang. 

Y/N did not open her y/e/c orbs throughout the song, afraid to see what the responses of others would be. Her voice was amplified through the microphone as she sung out to the boat, getting lost in the combined melody of her voice and the notes upon Luka's guitar. The two worked in sync, melodies meshing into artistic synchronization.

As the song ended, Y/N's crimson returned to her cheeks, heat radiating from them as her y/e/c eyes opened. The first thing that her y/e/c eyes landed upon was the shocked faces of her friends, Juleka specifically had her jaw dropped. Y/N's gaze dared to move to the ocean orbed man beside her, catching an almost loving smile against his lips. After the initial shock worn, the friends upon the couch were the first to genuinely clap for Y/N. 

"Ar," Juleka's mom called out, a smile against her lips. "Yer singin' be a siren song, if this cap'tn say so herself. Ya sure ya got yer land legs naturally?" 

No matter how shy Y/N was, the moment those words escaped from their pirate mother's lips, she could not help but chuckle. Her lips curled upwards into a smile as she forced her thanks from her pouted lips, stammering a bit as she did. She could have melted right at the moment that she felt Luka's slender arm wrap around her shoulder comfortably. 

"You have the voice of an angel," he whispered into her ear, "and the beauty to match." 

  
  



	5. Stubborn (Cat Noir x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an angst/comfort based off of the line "I will protect you, whether you like it or not". Stubborn reader that has issues admitting feelings for Cat.

" _ I will protect you, whether you like it or not, _ " he sneered in aggravation as he grabbed the young woman and wrapped her up in his strong, slender arms. His blonde hair briskly blew in the wind as his staff extended, pushing the two upwards to the roof. Green eyes glanced down upon the y/h/c haired woman in his arms, before he shook his head.  _ I have to keep focused,  _ he thought. 

The young woman said nothing, too engulfed by her own pride to do more than nod her head as she clutched tightly to the cat like superhero. If it weren't for her own pride, maybe she would have thanked him for caring about her. Maybe she wouldn't have started fighting with him in the first place. 

Tears silently fell from her y/e/c orbs, so silent that the blonde was unaware. Placed on a rooftop, the woman was alone once again, staring out as Paris's two superheroes fought the akuma that was ravaging the city. A grimace spread across her face as she felt the tears stain her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, Cat," she murmured finally as her heart tightened. Prideful to a fault, the only hindrance of telling the green eyed man how she felt was her mind. Her y/e/c eyes glued to the scene in front of her, watching the blur of black and synchronized red and black blur fighting off a large akuma. 

If she wouldn't tell Cat how she felt soon, she was sure that she was going to lose him. Her tongue was sharp with insults, merely to protect the anxious heart that lied inside her chest. There was no doubt that the woman admired Cat Noir for everything he was, but that lack of doubt had yet to spread to inform her mouth to stop. 

"I don't want to lose you," she murmured as more tears fell against her pale cheeks, heart tightening more as she allowed the tears to drop to the roof below her. Fists tightly clenched, she knew she had to tell him. Swallowing hard, she pushed herself to prepare. 

A soft heart guarded by walls a mile high, the young woman was not sure if the words would escape her pouted lips. Y/N armored her heart with a theoretic sword, and yet he still kept trying. The young woman knew that he had no problems telling her that she was beautiful, perfect, even incredible, but she couldn't simply let those three words slip from her lips. 

He fought akuma and saved Paris alongside side Ladybug for years. Cat Noir was incredible, and she...she was just Y/N. Y/h/c locks framing her face, with piercing y/e/c eyes, she was nothing more than ordinary. Y/N L/N was a college student, majoring in y/f/s, while Cat Noir was a superhero. 

"Why can't I just tell you that I love you?" She whispered to herself in anguish, allowing more tears to descend her face as she choked the words out. 

Lost in her own world, she had not heard steps against the rooftop, nor the patter of quiet feet drawing towards her. If she had, just maybe she would have glanced back to the green eyed male to notice the soft gaze that landed upon her figure. Maybe she would have seen the superhero hesitate for just a moment, blush rising in his pale cheeks as his clawed hand reached out. 

His lips curled upwards sheepishly as he was so close to touch the young woman. Heart swelling in his chest, he wordlessly pulled the woman into his strong, slender arms. Within moments, he had her situated flush against his chest. 

"You just did," he murmured, his hot breath tickling the shell of his ear as he spoke. There was a hint of amusement in his voice, and he had not stopped holding her as he felt her stiffen in his arms. He simply waited for the woman to relax once more as he placed a gentle kiss against her shoulder. 

"Cat?" She stuttered out, her walls shattering around her as she still felt her own hot tears drying against her placid cheeks. "You heard me?" 

The blonde let out a chuckle, clearly amused to see the softer side of Y/N L/N. Simply humming in response, he relished in how wonderful her frame felt wrapped in his arms. His miraculous beeped as he knew he would be changing back soon, but in this moment, he had not cared if Y/N was to see him like this. In this moment, he needed the woman he loved in his arms. 

Pushing herself to be confident, genuine even, the woman choked the words out once more. "I love you, Cat," fell from her lips, barely above a whisper as her tears halted. Melting more into his arms, she simply relished in his comfort. 

"Close your eyes," he murmured finally, "and no peeking." 

Y/N did as she was told, though it was true that her curiosity was perked. How badly she wished to know who it was behind the mask, the man that she loved so dearly, she still complied. Within moments, she felt a lack of warmth around her, paired with the soft lips pressed against her own. 

Elation filled the young woman as she blindly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. A smile formed upon her lips as the two moved in sync, the gentle breeze nipping against exposed skin. Though the kiss was not long, she knew better than to open her eyes after the two separated. 

"I love you, too, Y/N," Cat replied softly. "Will you be my purrincess?" 

A genuine smile pulled harder against her lips as she nodded, saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way, my prince." 

She could feel his hand move to gently caress her cheek, blush rising in them as she felt the tears being wiped away. With her eyes closed, she had to rely on her other senses to guide her with him, but she did not give into the desire of opening her eyes back up. As she stood, she could feel him lean down to feather kisses upon her previously wet cheeks. 

"I hope one day everything is safe enough that I don't need to keep this secret from you," he murmured in between feathered kisses. 


	6. Realization (Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my soft spot for villains. I ORIGINALLY was writing this as the prompt "you snuck into my room at 4am...to cuddle?" but it went a different direction. I may eventually use that prompt elsewhere. 
> 
> I just want to say I LOVED how sweet Gabriel was with Natalie, and this is a little fluff based on the AU that Reader has Natalie's job (but has yet to use the Peacock). I wanted to start off with something sweet with him, and if you've read any of my other fandom books, I'm normally the angst queen. Super fluff is difficult for me, but I've been working on it.

Another night of Y/N tossing and turning in her bed began at the ripe hour of one. Pure darkness with the gentle showing of the slivered moon leaked into the room as something that used to comfort her. The dead of night was normally the warm blanket that she needed growing up, but as an adult, she found little solace. Dreams typically turned to terrors, leaving no comfort in closing her y/e/c orbs. 

_ Why can't I just sleep,  _ she thought to herself exhaustedly.  _ Bring on the night terrors, I don't care. Insomnia is worse than the demons. _

Hours passed as she willed herself to fight the demons of her mind, desperately wishing to be absolved into slumber. Clutching the sheets tightly to herself, she wished she could simply will herself to get a few hours. After all, her days were unnecessarily strenuous under the guise of Hawk Moth's operation. When she initially allowed her career choice to end under Gabriel Agreste, she never expected to live the double life that the striking blonde man had. 

Closing her y/e/c eyes tightly, she let out the hundredth sigh that escaped her pouted lips that night.  _ Come on, just sleep,  _ she thought in aggravation. Daring not to open them once more to see the alarm clock blinking an unholy hour, she actively attempted slumber. Tossing and turning from her side to her back, then to her stomach, she found no comfort. Removing the pillow from underneath her head, she pressed it into her arms, hoping to find some solace in it. 

Her demons screamed loud enough in her head that she was unable to hear the change in atmosphere. Slender legs strode towards her unheard, a frown perched atop tight lips. Blue eyes studied her struggle for moments, before he found himself moving closer. Pulling the pillow from her grasp, his slender fingers moved it to where it belonged. Tugging the sheets back gently, he added his presence to the confines of the bed. 

Hawk Moth had failed once again with another akumatized victim, unable to obtain the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. While Hawk Moth worked this evening, the man found himself distracted by the low emotions residing in his own home. Though she would have been a strong victim, she stood by his side faithfully. Just as Adrien Agreste, his own son, he would allow no harm to befall Y/N L/N. 

He could not help feeling a little emotion towards the woman with the soft y/h/c locks. She tirelessly worked by his side for as long as he willed it, while taking care of his own son. Each appointment was taken care of by his assistant, covering for the man in his absences. It would have been a lie if he said that he had not noticed her soft glances here and there, or not noticed how kindly she took care of him. 

Though the woman gasped as she felt slender arms tugging her closer to him, she refused to open her eyes. Initially, she wondered if she had drifted to slumber, another demon beckoning her into their arms. The warmth that she felt around her caused drowsiness to begin to take her consciousness. 

Willing herself to glance at the supposed demon, her y/e/c eyes softened against the gaze of blue eyes. Sad blue eyes gazed upon her, though a gentle smile tugged against his tight lips. "It's four in the morning, Y/N," he murmured softly, his hot breath radiating against the shell of her ear as he spoke. "I do hope you'll get some rest now." 

"Thank you, sir," she murmured as she felt slumber beginning to take her. Unconsciously, she felt herself cuddle into the man the slightest bit more, his slender figure pressed tightly against her own. A graceful smile tugged against tired lips as she began to drift off to sleep. 

For a while, Gabriel Agreste simply studied the slumbering woman in his arms. His blue eyes noted the way that her y/h/c locks sparkled in the moonlight from the window, and how truly peaceful the woman's features showed as she slept. He could feel a little something swelling in his heart as he glanced upon her, a warmth that he had not felt in over a years time. 

Gabriel relished in the way her figure fit like a puzzle piece against his own, and how beautiful that little smile that tugged upon her lips was. Though Y/N had not been the woman he tried so desperately for the miraculous for, the elder man wondered if maybe he was falling for this woman. How faithful the woman was eluded him, as just about any other assistant would logically leave him in his quest for the miraculous. 

Y/N had not been the woman he desperately needed to get back, but there was something about Y/N L/N that was truly one of a kind. It was not simply her beauty, nor her punctuality that had made a mark upon the senior Agreste. Though when he hired her, he had never expected such great things from the woman, she proved above and beyond the expectations that he required. 

As a villain, though he had a positive motive, he wondered why someone so pure would wish to stay by his side. He wondered why it was that no matter how much he questioned her reasoning for her dedication, he did not wish for her to leave his side. Gabriel Agreste wondered many things before he drifted off into slumber beside the already slumbering woman. 

What he wondered the most as his blue eyes began closing, though, was if he was falling for the gentle woman. She played a delicate role in his plans, and yet, he wished so badly for her safety. He wanted to make sure, no matter what was to come, that his Y/N was safe. Drifting to slumber fully, he was hit with the realization that may change the way he was risking everything to bring Adrien's mother back. 

_ I've fallen in love with Y/N,  _ he thought, before snuggling into the crook of her neck as he delve into slumber. 


	7. Artistic Nude (Nathaniel x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our first little smutfic in here! This doesn't get overly hot, but it's a little fluff and smut swirled in together when Nathaniel decides to help Reader for a college painting.

You could not help the giggle that escaped your lips as you watched Nathaniel awkwardly attempt to cover himself as he stood blatantly exposed. Y/e/c eyes flickered from your canvas to the orangette haired male, before a smirk slipped across your lips. "I'm not sure why you're trying to cover yourself," you teased in an almost flirty tone. "Unless you'd prefer I paint you like one of those humor animes." 

Nathaniel's face was both flushed and crimson, all at the same time. Though he recalled agreeing to pose for you for your college painting class, he could not recall exactly why he said yes. You, Y/N L/N, were the woman of his dreams, and just maybe he thought this would not be ten shades of awkward. He was sadly mistaken. 

You looked so comfortable with him being completely exposed in front of you, as if you had seen him exposed a million times prior. The smirk you wore against your lips, paired with the casual tone that you spoke, showed that you had your composure sealed in this moment. Little did Nathaniel know that inside you were melting, screaming at yourself, and slightly turned on. 

"How about you stand around naked and tell me that you don't feel uncomfortable?" He shot back, before immediately regretting his decision. 

"I could paint naked if it'll make you feel better," you huffed, shrugging your shoulders as you stood to your feet. Starting off with your shirt, you peeled it off with ease, your y/e/c eyes staring directly at the teal eyed male. Reaching behind you, you began unclasping your bra, only to see Nathaniel tense. 

He quickly moved his hands to his eyes, ignoring the fact, just for a moment, that he was completely exposed himself. "I-a-Y/N, that won't be necessary," he said sheepishly, his cheeks practically hurting from the heat of his blush. "You can just pose me how you want." 

Letting out an amused chuckle, you reached downward to retrieve your shirt, throwing it back upon your body. Confidently, you strode to Nathaniel, retrieving his hands from his eyes. Moving his left arm first, you placed his left hand behind his head, positioning his arm at a fourty five degree angle. Taking his right hand, you placed it upon his waist, accidentally nicking his pelvis with your own slender fingers, before moving his arm to be placed at a one hundred and ten degree angle. 

Stepping back to admire your work, you could have practically face palmed as you moved your y/e/c eyes head to toe. "Would you prefer I paint you with an erection, or would you need that taken care of as well?" you teased. Though you kept the confident, uncaring facade, you could feel excitement brewing in your own panties. 

"Did you just offer to sleep with me?" He asked, his eyebrow raising curiously as he could feel himself twitch in excitement. "Or are you just making fun of me again?" 

"I mean, I was going to offer like a blowjob or something," you replied with an eye roll, crossing your hands across your chest. "And you're doing me a favor, so I'm sure making fun of you isn't in my best interest, now is it?" 

"You really go above and beyond for your art," he retorted, completely tripping over at least three of his words as he spoke. 

You began walking closer to him, watching him visibly fluster. Wordlessly, you moved your slender fingertips against his frame, before moving your hand further down. Pausing temporarily, you said, "Maybe it'll help you get a little more comfortable." 

Placing a chaste kiss against his lips, you moved to your knees in one swift motion, positioning yourself in front of his erected member. Moving your hand to the base, you took a teasing lick with your tongue at his swollen head, receiving a surprised moan of approval. Smirking, you licked down, and then back up the base before taking his cock into your mouth. 

Using a mix of pressure of your lips, paired with your tongue, you began teasing and torturing the orangette haired male, receiving grunts and moans chorusing through your ears. Pumping with your hand as you sucked mercilessly at his cock, you could feel a shy hand resting at the back of your head, urging himself further inside. Moving your hand out of the way, you took his hardened cock as deep as you could in your mouth, listening to his volume grow. 

"Aa-ahh, Y/N," he moaned out, his moans becoming more erratic. "I'm gonna...ah." 

You milked his cock with your mouth, making sure to get every last drop of his hot seed before swallowing. Smirking up at him, you moved to your feet before placing a soft kiss against his cheek. "Now, shall we?" You said, licking your lips before moving back to your canvas. 

"D-did that just happen?" Nathaniel questioned in a flustered tone, though he attempted to move back to the pose you had previously placed him in. 

You hummed contentedly as you began moving your paintbrush against the canvas, glancing over to the flustered orangette. "Why, yes, it did, and now let's get your handsome self on my canvas," you teased with a soft chuckle as you continued to paint the man in front of you. 

A little over an hour passed by before you were completed with the artistic nude painting of Nathaniel, smiling to yourself as you placed the last bit of shading upon the piece. Placing your paintbrush back into the water, you moved over to your clearly spaced out friend, snapping him back to reality by moving his long orange bangs from in front of his eye. "I'm sorry I took so long," you murmured softly. "Thank you for being my muse today." 

Nathaniel did something that absolutely shocked you, moving to press his soft lips against your own. Maybe it was the built up desire inside of his body that gave him that extra jolt of confidence to press his lips against yours, but once he felt you kissing back, he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. 

Between panted breaths, separated and leaning his forehead against your own, he found the words to speak. "Do you know why I agreed to it?" He asked, his words breathy and light. A gentle smirk crossed his features as he spoke. 

"Because you knew I'd only ask you?" You asked curiously in between breaths. 

"No, because I love you, Y/N," he replied softly, before pulling you into another slow and sensual kiss. 

As the kiss broke with the need for oxygen, his teal eyes locked with your own y/e/c eyes. You let a genuine smile cross your pouted lips. "I love you, too, Nathaniel," you murmured softly in between breaths. "But you may want to get some clothes on, otherwise we will end up sleeping together right now." 


	8. Reunited (Luka x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, the S/N in this is Stage Name. 
> 
> Anyhow, I use Love Bites (and So Do I) by Halestorm and CrushCrushCrush by Paramore as the songs referenced. They belong to Halestorm and Paramore. 
> 
> This is long, and pretty slow-burn for a one shot. I'm debating turning this into a story of it's own, or at least making a part 2 for it. I'm thinking it has the plot potential of a full story, though. What are your thoughts? Would you like to see this turned into a full fic? 
> 
> In this AU, Y/N leaves for the states after High School to perform abroad, and is invited back via her producer and her Uncle, Jagged Stone.

Packing up the last of her bags, Y/N felt herself practically buzzing around the room. She could not believe after all those years that she would be going back to France, let alone playing with her favorite Uncle. Humming her newest song to herself, her lips upturned into a smile as she shut her suitcases. Playing abroad was something that Y/N enjoyed, her music touching the hearts of millions, but getting back to her home was something she wouldn't trade for the world. 

_ My friends,  _ she thought fondly to herself as she glanced down upon her phone. As soon as she got back to Paris, she would have to track them down.  _ Hopefully they didn't leave.  _

Wearing her disguise of a black haired wig and civilian outfit, Y/N made her way to the airport. In this journey, she would be unaccompanied by her typical entourage due to the lengthy stay. This, she had not minded, as she found it as a way that she could actually relish in being back home once more. 

Her first concert was not until her third day home, thankfully, and she could not help glancing at the photos of her and her friends that still lived upon her phone. She had photos to remind her that she was still a human being, capable of holding connections as she rose to stardom. Y/e/c eyes watered the slightest bit as her eyes landed upon a specific picture that she held dear to her heart. 

Juleka was Y/N's closest friend, one of the only people that she was actually outgoing and talkative with. In the picture Y/N cherished, her arm was wrapped tightly around Y/N's shoulders, the girl a little taller than Y/N had been. One more person was in this photograph, taking the right side of Y/N. Vibrant cyan highlights complimented the male's ocean eyes, while his own subtle smile placed atop his lips. As Juleka had already claimed Y/N's shoulders, Luka claimed her waist as the photo was snapped. 

They knew her as Y/N L/N, the shy girl that spent more time on their houseboat than her own home. The Couffaine family was the closest anyone had ever gotten to her, followed shortly by Marienette and Rose.  _ It's decided,  _ Y/N thought to herself as she wiped a stray tear that managed to slip past her y/e/c orbs.  _ I'll call Juleka. _

The flight was long and relatively boring for Y/N as she awaited arrival to Paris. She had been thankful that she managed to fall asleep for some of the trip, allowing herself to sleep through some of the ten and a half hour flight. After all, non-stop flight from Los Angeles to Paris was not a small trip. 

Arriving in Paris a little before nine in the morning, Y/N took the early hours to set away her belongings in the apartment she was renting. Though her Uncle had offered for her to stay with him in the hotel, she knew better than to stay in a hotel with the party animal of an Uncle that she had. After all, sleeping anywhere near his alligator was something Y/N did not think fondly of, no matter how tame he was. 

After sending a text to confirm her arrival with her Uncle, she stared at the cellular device in her hands. A devious smirk crossed her face as she wondered if she should really warn anyone before simply showing up. Knowing how kind their mother was, after all, even if they were not currently home, she was sure they would have plenty to catch up on. 

Going by memory was more difficult than she could have imagined to find the houseboat. Without her wig to disguise her, she had to make sure to walk quickly and not attract attention. Her y/h/c hair was pulled back into a messy bun as her y/e/c eyes scoured the area until they landed upon the Liberty. Lips curling upwards, she rushed as quickly as she could without drawing attention. 

Brushing her slender fingers through her y/h/c locks, tipped with f/c, she swallowed hard.  _ It's been so long,  _ she thought to herself as she simply stared in awe at the Liberty. It was just like the first time Juleka brought her upon the Liberty, where she simply admired it with curious y/e/c eyes. The Liberty had been the first and last houseboat that Y/N had laid eyes upon. 

"Are, matey," the elder woman called out from atop the Liberty, before hopping down to the deck. "She's a beaut, ain't she?" 

Y/e/c eyes felt as if they would tear up right as they landed upon the surprisingly spry elder woman. Biting her lip gently, her lips upturned into a vibrant smile as she watched the woman walk closer to her. "As beautiful as I remember, Captain," she replied enthusiastically. 

For a moment, the silver haired woman paused in place, adjusting her red rimmed glasses as she gaped. Blue eyes took a double take as she stared at Y/N, trying to make sure the woman was not merely a mirage. "Lass, didn't ya leave the continent?" She replied in a confused tone. "Is it really you?" 

"Miss me, Captain?" She replied, her lips forming a coy smirk as she walked closer to the woman. "It's been years." 

The elder woman rushed forward and pulled Y/N into a tight hug, practically spinning her as she did. "I ne'er thought yar were comin' back," she said, choking back tears of joy as she held the smaller woman. "How long?" 

Y/N gladly accepted the embrace, holding the elder woman close to her in return. "I couldn't stay away forever," she said with a soft chuckle as the two separated. "From what I know currently, it'll be a couple months. I'm hoping longer." 

"How was yer journey overseas?" She asked kindly, her pirate slang still coming out with each and every word she spoke. 

Y/N sheepishly moved her hand through her hair as she spoke. "An experience," she replied fondly. "It was exciting, but sometimes a little too much. I felt more jet lag moving between the states than coming all the way back from LA." 

"Blimey!" She exclaimed, before letting out a chuckle. "When did yar arrive?" 

"About three hours ago," Y/N replied sheepishly, a soft smile against her features. "I went to the apartment first and sent a text over to Uncle." 

The brilliant smile that stretched across the elder woman's face could have rivaled the intensity of the sun itself. Her ocean eyes sparkled with similar energy as she threw her hands into the air. It must have taken her everything in her being to not engulf the younger woman in another embrace. 

"Yar gone for years, and not even high tide passes before ye think of us!" She exclaimed happily. "Juleka's out with Rose, but ye can find Luka in his quarters." 

"Thank you," Y/N replied kindly, feeling a little something churning in her stomach as she heard Luka's name. 

Pushing away the feeling, Y/N made her way onto the Liberty fully, walking quietly down to Luka's room. Feeling that same feeling growing as she walked, she attempted to soothe her mind. _It's_ _just because I haven't seen him in so long,_ she thought to herself as she sucked in a deep breath. Psyching herself to trick herself back into confidence, she allowed a gentle smirk to cross her lips. 

Immediately after entering the room, Y/N first picked up on the scent of his cologne almost immediately. Creeping quietly into the room, Y/N passed the closet to find the bed in the same spot as it had been when she left Paris. Atop the bed, she noticed Luka clearly meditating, his eyes closed as he focused. 

For a moment, Y/N allowed her y/e/c eyes to drift silently over the focused male. Blush adorned her face, creeping from her neck up to her cheeks with heat.  _ That silly crush was years ago,  _ she mentally chided herself. 

His hair had basically remained the same over the past few years, cyan highlights to his teal locks, surely the same shaggy length it had been back in high school. Though he had clearly grown up, his build had stayed the same as well, paired with similar clothes that he wore back in the day. Y/N could not help her mind wandering to how handsome the man was, to the point that she had not noticed the smirk cross his own pouted lips. 

Ocean blue orbs fluttered open quickly, expecting to see his sister's return from her date. When his eyes met y/e/c orbs, his mouth visibly gaped at the sight. His voice was like silk dripping off of his lips as he gasped. "Y/N/N?" He gasped. 

Y/N simply nodded, a smile against her own pouted lips. Forcing the words from her lips, she willed herself not to stutter. "Been a while, hasn't it, Luka?" She said softly before giggling softly. 

Within moments, the blunette male was atop his own feet. Seconds more, and the two were so close that Y/N could smell his cologne directly from his clothes. As if clockwork, the two were engulfed in one another's tight embrace, warmth surrounding the two. 

"I never thought I'd see you again," he breathed out, resting his head atop her own as he held her tight to him. 

The two just stayed in embrace for a bit, Y/N completely melted into his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and nearly anyone to glance in would simply assume the two were reunited lovers. After all, maybe they were, but that was something that hadn't crossed Y/N's mind in years. 

She chuckled softly into his chest, replying to his shocked words. "I would never leave my favorite people high and dry, now would I?" She replied softly, missing the warmth of his arms as soon as they separated. Beaming up at him, she could barely notice the light tint of blush in his own cheeks. 

He pulled her by the hand to get her to sit beside him on the bed, before moving his guitar into position in front of him. "I've been feeling," he said in a soft tone as he began playing a melancholic melody for her. "You just vanished one day." 

Y/N's lips fell to a frown as she sat beside him. Gently, she moved a comforting hand to his knee as she sat beside him, giving him a soft look. "I would have taken you guys with me in a heartbeat, and I hope you know that," she said softly. Her voice was genuine, with a small hint of sadness laced into her words. 

"Where did you go?" He asked, his ocean eyes questioning her as much as his own words did. 

Biting her lip gently, she wondered if it was finally time. Throughout high school, Y/N was always Y/N L/N, the down to earth girl that loved the Couffaine family more than her own home. M/N was never introduced, and Jagged knew to keep her identity a secret. The only Couffaine who knew her background was the Captain, the same woman that met Y/N when Y/N was very young. She had even kept this information from her own son and daughter, much to Y/N's relief. 

Y/N loved them all, though. A bond of trust only fully forms when honesty is a norm, and Y/N knew this was the crossroads moment. Swallowing hard, she squeezed his knee the slightest bit, before allowing her lips to form a smirk once more. "When is Juleka due back?" She asked with a quirk of her brow, smirk still prominent. "I have something to share with both of you, and I don't want to spoil it." 

"Did someone say my name?" Juleka's head popped into the room, only for her amber orb landing on the last person she thought she would ever see. Within moments, the seemingly quiet female ran over to her brother's bed, wrapping her arms around Y/N. "I can't believe it!" 

Y/N moved her hand from Luka's knee, hugging Juleka back tightly, a smile tugging up her lips. "There you are," she murmured. "And just in time." 

"In time for what?" Juleka asked curiously as the two separated. 

Sheepishly, Y/N glanced over to Luka. "It all depends," she said playfully. "Would you mind if I borrow your guitar?" 

*** 

Anarka Couffaine was smiling widely to herself as Y/N set up the finishing touches, holding the guitar in her hand. The Couffaine family had moved to the deck, the three watching Y/N getting ready on stage. Knowingly, Anarka glanced to her children, trying not to laugh, as she had heard the two listening to Y/N's albums as early as a week prior. S/N was one of their favorite artists, next to Jagged Stone. Neither knew that the two were related, nor did they ever get the connection that S/N was in fact Y/N. 

A smirk placed proudly against Y/N's lips as she closed her eyes, opening them again to glance at the three. Though Y/N typically played significantly larger crowds, this was simply the moment that Y/N would reveal the one secret she kept from the two of them. Her hand was almost invisible as she strummed the electric guitar skillfully. 

The moment that one of S/N's most popular songs was recognized, the two glanced at one another before glancing up at Y/N. Anarka simply smiled happily as she listened to the tune. Occasionally, she would take a glance at her children to see if they had caught on quite yet. 

"Don't listen to what your girlfriend says," Y/N started singing, at the exact same vocal range that S/N would. "She reads those magazines. They say you failed the test. You don't have what she needs…" 

Y/N went through her entire song, before her y/e/c eyes landed upon two absolutely blushy Couffaines. A smirk made it's way to her lips as she beckoned the two up with her. For a moment, she watched as the two simply stared in awe, before realizing she was attempting to get them to join her. 

Once Luka made his way up beside her, she handed him his guitar, gently brushing fingertips with him as she did. Y/N could feel blush rising in her cheeks as she gave him a large smile. Y/e/c eyes glanced over to Juleka, making sure she was in place as she waited for Luka to begin the next song. 

As he began playing, Y/N was shocked which song he decided upon. Regardless of the romantic undertones to it, though, Juleka joined in, and Y/N's singing portion was coming up. Occasionally, Y/N's y/e/c eyes would catch Luka's ocean eyes as she sang. "I've got a lot to say to you, yeah, I've got a lot to say," she started. "I noticed your eyes are always glued to me. Keeping them here, it makes no sense at all…" 

Once they had finished a few more songs together, they finally went to clean up the gear. Y/N occasionally found her hand accidentally brushing Luka's as they were turning the electric off to the stage, causing the two to blush like crazy. Juleka quickly noticed this and giggled to herself. 

What Y/N did not expect was for Juleka to accidentally trip her right into Luka. What was even more surprising to her was the moment that Luka managed to catch her in his arms, the two locking eyes as deep blush spread across Y/N's cheeks. It was like the three had not been apart for the last few years, acting just as they had before Y/N left. 

Luka brushed a stray strand of y/h/c hair from Y/N's face as his lips curled upwards at the blush prominent against her cheeks. "Being famous didn't improve your balance," Luka teased. "Though you are still beautiful as ever with that blush against your cheeks. You're still the melody that brings rhythm to my heart." 

"You're still as smooth as ever," Y/N replied playfully, though her cheeks darkened with blush. "I'm curious if you know why you picked that first song." 

"It's one of my favorites," he replied softly.

She chuckled softly, moving her head upwards as she realized that he still had yet to release her. The words escaped her lips before she had the chance to stop them, though she was not sure if she wished to stop them. "It was written with you in mind," she replied, before immediately shutting her mouth once more and glancing away. 

Luka was the kind of person that knew exactly what he wanted. For years, Luka knew what he wanted, and yet, during that time they were young. He knew who he wanted to spend his life with, but he wanted to be sure the two were at a point that it would truly last. When that point came, Y/N disappeared. 

With her in his arms right now, though, he found himself moving a hand underneath her chin to gaze into his ocean eyes once more. He had not cared that Y/N L/N was also S/N. The movement was swift, yet slow and wanton as the two connected lips. 

This moment was quickly ruined by the black and amethyst haired woman calling out, "Finally!" 


	9. Therapeutic Painting (Nathaniel x Luka'sEx!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced is "Winter Everywhere" by Slaves.

_ "Just to keep you holding ooon,"  _ Y/N sang out to the music playing in the empty art room.  _ "I wanna go back to the days in our car, where we sang the loudest by far."  _

Y/N's attention was upon her slender fingers moving the watercolor pencil against the page, drowning in the music as she kept on singing. The Dupont College Art room was basically abandoned on Valentine's Day,Day, and being one of the teacher's favorite students, Y/N would often spend her evenings there. This was not the point that her picture would come to life with simply the pencil against the page, but within moments she planned to switch to her first wash. 

_ "If you want, it can be my fault,"  _ she continued to sing.  _ "I could be your masochistic scapegoat lover. I tore us apart."  _

Y/N continued to sing along as she switched media with her slender fingers, moving to set the colored pencil down and activating it with her paintbrush. Each detail was carefully attended to with smooth, delicate strokes. As she focused upon her piece, she had not noticed that there was an audience of one, an art student who had yet to go home himself. 

_ "No way we can take it back,"  _ she pressed on as her broad strokes stayed precise, each detail of the man's face being brought to life in contrasting dual chromatic watercolor.  _ "I lose my part for nothing. Lonely summer's killing me because-."  _ Taking a subconscious breath, Y/N dipped the brush once more before getting to the contrasting background detail. _ "There's still a fire when I think about you. I try to drown it, but I know it's no use. Nobody does it like the way we used to, oooooh."  _

She moved to go back to the details she wanted to avoid, painting the woman who had taken her lover away. In a sense, this was supposed to be therapeutic for the woman. It was painful, but she worked on the woman's hair, before getting into smaller details. 

Never did she expect to nearly drop her paintbrush as she heard a familiar voice break the concentration she had. "Your voice is nearly as beautiful as your art," the orangette called out from the doorway, before stepping in closer. It took him a moment to truly recognize the detail of the watercolor that the woman was working on, though within moments he noticed the bluebell orbs that used to tantalize him. "Is that Marinette and Luka?" 

Y/N finished up the details of the wash for her first layer without a word, taking mere moments to set her brush down. Shifting around in the chair, y/e/c eyes landed upon the orangette, confirming the suspicion that she had. He had never been nearly so forward with Y/N in the past, and she blinked her y/e/c orbs as she attempted to find the words to say to him. 

Though she wished in this moment she could lie about the painting, or snap at him for dropping in on her while she was in her creative process, Y/N took the latter option of telling him the truth. Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "Yeah, it's them." Y/e/c eyes watched as the teal eyed male walked closer to the painting, getting a better look at the deep details inside of it. "I'm planning on giving it to Marinette when I'm finished up with it." 

"You caught every last detail of them," he murmured as he glanced over the drying piece. 

Y/N crossed her arms against her chest as she pushed her lips upwards in a smirk. "This is just the first layer, but thank you." 

Teal orbs caught your own y/e/c orbs, and it was like he was immediately able to see the pain behind them. Almost immediately it sunk in that you were Y/N L/N, the girl that dated Luka Couffaine all of high school. The two of you were inseparable, basically the star couple of the school. "I'm not sure you remember me," he said softly, holding his hand out formally, "I'm Nathaniel." 

Y/N forced her lips to move to a smile as she grasped his hand politely, shaking it. "Y/N," she replied kindly. "I'm sure we've chatted once or twice, but I was always a year ahead." 

Y/N turned off her music and allowed the orangette to sit and socialize with her as the two worked on their pieces. Occasionally as Y/N was waiting her own piece to dry, she would take a glance over at what the male was sketching. Finally recognizing his sketches from the comic that got passed around back in high school, she decided to inquire as her last layer was drying. 

"You're the artist behind those Ladybug comics, aren't you?" She said, leaning her head against her hand as she sat beside him at the art table. Her y/e/c eyes watched his strokes carefully, admiring how precise the man was with his work. If she remembered those comics correctly, he had only improved since high school. 

This seemed to bring a smirk to the male's face as his teal eyes shifted from the paper up to her own y/e/c gaze. "You read my comics back in high school?" He said, his smirk proving the pride he had in his work. "What did you think of the MightyIllustrator?" 

"I thought he was cute with awesome powers," she said with a soft chuckle. "To the point that I'm pretty sure Luka got a little jealous of me reading them, saying that I should have been more into Viperion from the later issues." Y/N rolled her eyes at her own words. "I mean, sure, the power to go back and redo things is cool and all, but the ability to bring something to life simply by sketching it is much more intriguing." 

Nathaniel felt heat rising in his cheeks at her words, glancing his teal eyes back to his paper as he smiled. "You really thought he was cute?" He inquired, unable to look back up at Y/N out of a wave of shyness. He tried to make it look more natural by working on the panel he originally glanced away from. 

"Absolutely," she hummed out. 

Nathaniel chuckled softly, before saying, "You know, I was the one who was akumatized as Evillustrator before I started the comic." 

"Well, that makes sense as to why Luka was weird about it," she said with a soft chuckle. "I vaguely heard about that. Wasn't that partially over Marinette?" 

Nathaniel let out a soft sigh before nodding and moving his teal gaze back to Y/N's y/e/c orbs. "I thought I loved her, but I barely even knew her," Nathaniel replied sullenly. "When Ladybug saved me, I had the idea to start drawing her, and then Marinette introduced me to Marc, who ended up being perfect to write the comics with." 

"You don't love her now that you know her better, do you?" She asked curiously. "If I'm overstepping a line, you don't have to tell me, of course." 

"No, no," Nathaniel said with a soft chuckle. "She's a good friend, but that's all." A thought popped into Nathaniel's head, and though he did not want to bring Y/N down into a spiral, the words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. "Do you still love Luka?" 

Y/N's eyes drifted over to her painting, before glancing back into teal eyes. "Honestly, it's been so long that I know I shouldn't," she said softly. "By this point, I just kind of miss being happy, but I don't even think I was happy. It just became normal after over four years." 

Nathaniel set down his pencil as he bit his lip gently, debating whether or not to take the leap. Choosing to do so, he stuttered over his words as he pushed them from his mouth. "Would you maybe want to be my Valentine?" He asked, stuttering through almost every word. "I'm not a rock star, but I think you're beautiful and talented." 

Y/N felt her cheeks heat the slightest bit in blush as her lips curled into a genuine smile. "I would love to, Nathaniel," she said softly, feeling that little bit of butterflies in her stomach that she had not felt in so long. She wasn't sure if this would be something everlasting, but it was something new and exciting. 


	10. Valentine's Stroll (Cat Noir x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocked that I managed to get this one done before midnight, but this will be the last Valentine's Post of the night. I may write another for tomorrow to squeeze in before another post, but not 100% sure. Since I did Nathaniel for Valentine's Day, I couldn't stop myself from making a cute and fluffy Cat Noir. 
> 
> Y/S/N= Your Superhero Name

Cat Noir was left with, yet again, another person's baby. Why Hawk Moth thought after trial and error that the akumatized giant baby act would work was beyond both him and Y/S/N. Y/S/N had to run back, leaving the baby in his care. Unfortunately for Cat Noir, Y/S/N forgot to hand him the pacifier before she left. 

Using his staff, he followed the direction that Y/S/N went, landing himself atop a balcony as he called out for her. "Milady!" Cat Noir called out. "Are you still around?" 

Y/N's Kwami was exhausted, clearly needing a rest as the two hid behind the wall atop the balcony of her apartment. As soon as Y/N heard Cat Noir's voice, her heart practically stopped. "Stay here," she murmured to her Kwami before realizing the pacifier was still in her hand. Holding her hand behind her back, she came out from the shadows. "Cat Noir?" 

Green eyes landed upon y/e/c eyes, and she could already feel her face heating up with blush. Y/S/N or Y/N, whichever she was at any point in time, she always had it bad for Cat Noir. Cat's own cheeks heated in a gentle blush as he noticed he must have gone to the wrong roof, simply to see his own crush atop her home. 

"Y/N?" Cat Noir said, his lips curling into a gentle smirk. "Fancy seeing you here, purrincess. Milady left me high and dry without the pacifier for this little guy." 

"Oh!" Y/N said quickly, trying to think fast as she pulled out the item he was looking for from behind her. "Y/S/N actually had to run off and dropped it off with me. I'm so sorry, I almost forgot." 

Cat Noir did not seem entirely convinced by the woman's ploy, but there was no doubt that he was excited to see the woman regardless. "Well, that's just purr-fect," he replied, walking closer to Y/N. "It's always paw-some to see you." 

Y/N could feel her blush growing deeper against her cheeks as she held out the pacifier for him to take. "You know, kitty, you never need an excuse to visit," she said slyly. "Would you like some company taking this little guy back home?" 

"I'd be lion if that didn't sound furr-tastic," he said, holding his hand out to Y/N after placing the pacifier in the baby's mouth. Drawing Y/N closer, he wrapped his arm around her waist before extending his staff to get them back down to the sidewalk. Using the baby as an excuse for the two of them to walk normally, Cat Noir was planning on making this Valentine's Eve something that Y/N would remember. 

Y/N walked beside Cat Noir, stealing sly glances at his handsome face as she had. She noticed that Cat Noir's hand beside her lay unused as he held the child with the other, but she couldn't psych herself up enough to do so. Trying to spark conversation, Y/N asked, "Hey, kitty, how do you feel about Y/S/N?" 

Cat Noir's eyebrow raised as he smirked lightly, glancing over at Y/N. "Are you trying to see if you have any competition, purrincess?" He teased, making sure to to roll the purr a bit longer than he normally did. His emerald eyes seemed to light up as her cheeks darkened. 

"You're hiss-terical," she scoffed back, a smirk against her own lips. "I was just wondering, since she happens to say some sweet things about you. I wasn't sure if you two had something going or anything." 

"Well, I happen to have my eyes on someone," he said, the smirk not leaving his lips. "I may be a curious kitty for wondering if maybe she feels the same." 

Raising her eyebrow at the cat themed superhero, she could feel blush deepening against her cheeks. How suggestive his words had been made Y/N curious, and she could feel his clawed hand up against her own dangling arm, seeming like he was trying to be sly about grabbing her hand. Swallowing hard, she moved to complete the process of grabbing his hand, though her mind was blank. 

Entangling his clawed fingers with her own, he had almost a smug look upon his face as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Judging by the blush on your face, I'll take that as a yes," he teased. "I've been wanting to talk to you a long time about this, actually." 

"How exactly do you feel about me, kitty?" She asked curiously, forcing the words from her lips. Butterflies flapped around in her stomach as she relished in the feeling of her hand in his, even with the leather feel of his suit. Her civilian form did not spend a great deal of time with Cat Noir, so part of her wondered if it was his own civilian form in contact with her prior, but she tried to push the thought from her mind. 

"Well, Y/N, I can't explain why without giving away my identity, but I-I love you," Cat Noir replied, a bit of blush clear against his features. "I've loved you for years now, but I kept putting off telling you. I wasn't sure if you felt anything towards me." 

"It just so happens that I love you as well," she replied, squeezing his hand reassuringly as the two of them walked. "I was honestly just scared you'd reject me. I know you're always charming and sweet, but I hear that from Y/S/N as well, so I wasn't sure if that was just you being you." 

The two finally made it back to drop off the baby, Y/N separating hands with Cat Noir so he would be able to do it himself. Y/N waited by the road for a few minutes while the superhero talked to the mother and made his way back to her. With barely any warning, she felt an arm around her waist. 

Within seconds of his arm being around her waist, the two were in the air, him grabbing her bridal style. Though she emitted a surprised squeak, he could not help but chuckle at how cute she was as he clasped her to his body. After a few rooftops, they were already back at her home. 

"You can stay if you'd like," she said sheepishly, a bit of blush against her features. "But if you have to go back home because of transformation and everything, I completely get it." 

"I could stay with you until you fall asleep, purrincess," he suggested with a sly smirk. "If that would be fine with you." 

"Kitty-cat, that would be purr-fect," she said slyly, before pulling him by the hand down into her apartment. 

"I thought I was the punny one," he teased with a wink. 

When they got down into the apartment, Y/N took the opportunity to press her lips against his own. The kiss started off untrained, him caught by surprise, but within moments the two were moving in sync, tasting one another for the first time. Cat Noir took his hand from her own and wrapped both of his arms around her waist. Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. 

_ If only he could love both sides of me,  _ she thought as the two kissed.  _ But then he would need to know who I am.  _

_ If only she could love me as me, too,  _ he thought morosely.  _ But then she would know my secret identity. _

Panted breaths filled the room as the two attempted to catch their breaths. Cat Noir was the first to speak up, a genuine smile atop his lips. "I love you, Y/N," he murmured. 

"I love you, too, Cat Noir," she whispered in return, catching her own breath. 

Pulling him into the bed with her, she curled herself against him with a smile atop her lips. Both knew how late it was, and both were more than aware that they needed to sleep soon. Cat Noir simply desired to have his lady in his arms for a little bit longer. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around the woman, he placed a chaste kiss against her forehead. "You know you're the woman of my dreams, right?" He said slyly, using his hand closest to her hair to run his fingers delicately through her y/h/c locks. "I should ask before you fall asleep. Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Of course I will, you silly kitty," she murmured in a clearly tired tone as she held him close to her. 


	11. If You'll Let Me (Luka x Reader x Nathaniel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Reader finding Lukanette happened. Actually, ironically, I found inspiration from that one scene where Marinette breaks down in front of Luka towards the end of the last season for this, and added my own Reader twist. This is Fem!Reader.

"Y/N, are you okay?" Nathaniel asked cautiously, watching the young woman walking from the park. 

His teal eyes landed upon the young woman, her y/e/c orbs clearly reddened with sadness, hands clutched tightly to her chest as she leaned her back against the gate. Breath labored, she felt the heavy weight of life pressing against her shoulders. Living a double life was enough. 

She knew he was slipping away, and she knew that she was losing her chance with him. If she had not been so anxious all the time, maybe he would have seen her as more than a friend. Maybe if she had said something before Marienette stole his heart, just maybe she would have had a chance. 

"Y/N?" Nathaniel asked again, his voice almost breaking itself as he moved closer to her. His lips were down turned into a frown, teal eyes watching as stray tears still cascaded down her placid cheeks. He couldn't will himself to be angry that she hadn't talked to him, but he knew about her feelings. Nathaniel knew Y/N had feelings for Luka, as he had feelings for Marienette in the past. When the two got together, Nathaniel was sure both their hearts would be broken. "Y/N!" 

Y/N finally noticed Nathaniel, worry clear in those teal orbs of his. Moving her clutched hands loosely to her face and wiping her tears away, she took a deep breath. Closing y/e/c eyes before opening them once again to glance at her best friend, she forced the words out of her mouth before she thought of them. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly. "No worries, Nath." 

He watched as Y/N began walking away from him, his lips pulling further down as he watched. For a moment, though, he observed her hesitation. Nathaniel noticed the way that Y/N stopped in place, and the way she moved her hands to clutch at her heart once more. 

Swallowing hard, she turned back around, wrapping her arms around Nathaniel's neck before he had the chance to say a word. Burying her face in his chest, she finally started speaking again, clearly through the rain of tears from her y/e/c orbs. Her voice was muffled from his chest, taking solace in the comfort. 

"No, Nath, I'm not fine," she cried morosely. Everything poured out as she spoke, her voice shaking while the words slipped past her lips. "I'm tired of the responsibilities of having to put up a front all the time. I'm tired of not being who I really am." 

Teal eyes widened in surprise as the woman cried into his chest, and despite himself, he found a touch of blush rising in his cheeks. Wrapping his own arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him. Leaning his head comfortingly on her own, his words were just loud enough for her to hear. "It's alright, Y/N," he murmured softly. "You can tell me what you're comfortable with, or nothing. You know I'm always here for you." 

For a while, the two just stood there. Nathaniel listened to her cry into his chest, simply holding her close to him as she did. Gently, he rubbed soft circles into her back, attempting to calm the young woman down. Part of him wanted to cry for her, or to cry with her, while the other part of him simply wished to be strong for her. 

"I'm so sorry, Nath," she muttered morosely as she clutched him tightly, attempting to regain her composure. Moving her arms away from his neck, she moved a hand to wipe her tears away as she glanced up at her best friend. Though she attempted to force her lips upwards, to at least feign a smile, they immediately fell once more. 

Nathaniel moved his hands from her to move to her face, wiping away a few stray tears she had missed. "You never have to apologize for being upset," he said softly, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "You know you're amazing, right?" 

She could not help the gentle chuckle that escaped her pouted lips as she listened to him, though a little bit of blush rose in her own cheeks. "You know you're crazy, right?" She replied with an eye roll. "I'm more of a klutz than Marionette, and I have more faults than the tectonic plates that make up the Earth's crust. I fall for guys that all seem to fall for Marienette, too. There's something seriously wrong with me." 

She found herself holding back the tears that wanted so badly to fall once more as the word vomit spilled from her lips. Y/N had never confessed to either guy that fell for Marionette, and in turn she was placed in the friendzone with both. First it was Nathaniel, holding onto him for years during high school while he loved Marionette. 

Once everyone graduated, Y/N met Luka, who was already close with Marionette. As soon as she was getting over Adrien, Luka was there to pick up the pieces. Y/N was there to watch herself get hurt once more. Marionette was always the beautiful one that seemed to attract all the guys, while Y/N fell for the artistic type that saw everyone despite her. 

"Don't talk about yourself like that," Nathaniel spoke harshly, though he moved his hand to cup her face, forcing her bloodshot y/e/c eyes to meet his teal ones. "I'm not going to deny that you're a klutz, but you're a beautiful, incredible person, Y/N. For any fault you do have, you have more positives than you can even imagine. You would be a superhero if it weren't for how much of a klutz you are, you know." 

_ If he only knew,  _ she thought, internally chuckling at his comment. The negative still outweighed the slight humor, though, and Y/N found herself almost in tears once more. This time, though, she couldn't look away from those teal eyes of his. 

"I'm sure superheros get thrown in the friendzone all the time," she replied dully, though she attempted another smile to Nathaniel. "Can I tell you something without you getting mad?" 

"I told you before, you can tell me anything you want," he assured her with a gentle smile, finally allowing her face free again. 

She would be lying if she said that she didn't miss the comfort of his hand, but this gave her the opportunity to glance back down to the ground as she psyched herself up. After all, it had been over a year since she forced herself to get over Nathaniel. By this point, she was sure she could say it to the extent that the two could laugh about it at a time she wasn't feeling so down. 

"You were the first," she said, cursing herself for stuttering over her words as she told him. As soon as she spoke it, she seemed to have opened the floodgates of her own mind, her words spilling out more as they seemed to open once more on their own. “Before Luka, I mean. I loved you for years, but I could never get you to see me like that. You always saw Marienette that way, and I accepted that after the first couple years. It’s kind of funny. I’d make the joke of being cursed, but the only two guys I’ve had feelings for ever were you and then Luka.”

“Y-you liked me?” Nathaniel asked in more of a gasp, clearly shocked by Y/N’s words. 

Y/N willed herself to glance up at the orange haired male before almost immediately looking back at the pavement. In this moment, she wished she could just use her powers to grow small and get away from the whole situation. As much as he said that she could tell him anything, she should have known how unexpected that knowledge was. Nathaniel was her best friend, after all, and now she thought she lost him as well. 

Choking on her words, she thought of all the possible escapes she could make. The shock that was laced in his teal eyes made her wish to cry once more, especially that lack of smile against his pouted lips. As she retained the small image she observed of his facial features in that split second that she glanced up at him, she could only read it as simply disgust. Pushing herself to speak once again, her nod was sheepishly paired with it. “Loved,” she said, tripping over the small word as she spoke it, like it was the most disgusting thing she could have possibly said. “Until I met Luka and pushed myself to truly get over you. Ah- please don’t be mad at me. I knew you didn’t have feelings for me back then, and maybe that was just a secret I should have brought to my grave.”

Y/N was about to attempt one of her escape plans, her eyes fixated downward as she began walking away from Nathaniel. Her heart thumped in her chest so hard that she could hear its deafening clap in her eardrums. Moving away from him was supposed to be a quick action, but as soon as she was about to, she found herself being pulled back. 

Registering what was going on, she noticed the hand that was clasped tight around her wrist, willing her to stay. Her y/e/c eyed glance moved from her wrist up to his frowning lips. Realizing she had been caught attempting to sneak off, her own lips curled back downward fully, grimacing. "Please don't be mad at me," she whispered under her breath, but just loud enough that he still heard her. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked, his voice serious as his teal eyes observed the almost fearful woman in front of him. His grip loosened on her wrist as he moved to move a stray strand of y/h/c hair that had fallen in her face. Teal eyes softened as he stared, though his lips were still down turned. 

Biting her lip gently, she swallowed hard once more. "Because I knew you didn't have a thing for me, and I didn't want to ruin anything," she said softly, her words tripping every other syllable. "I can't compare to Marionette, and I literally just proved it a second time, completely unintentionally." 

"Y/N," he replied sternly, though his voice was lighter than before. "You're Y/N, and she's Marionette. You both have strong qualities, sure, but there's nothing that should make you compare to someone else. Even if the two of you are both kind and wonderful people, you should never think of yourself as lesser than her." 

"I'm sure feeling it," she replied with a shrug. "That, and embarrassed. I literally just confessed to you that I spent literal years pining you." Reaching her hand exhaustedly into her y/h/c locks, she dug it into them while resting her palm against her forehead, sighing. "Maybe this is all just a nightmare." 

"I'm not sure if Luka made a mistake, Y/N," he said softly, "but I know that I did." 

"Wait, how would you have made a mistake?" Y/N asked, her eyebrow raising at the orange haired male as she eyed him suspiciously. 

"By not doing this years ago," he said, and before she knew it, his soft lips pressed against her own. 

The jolt of electricity she felt practically sent her back, but somehow she felt herself moving her lips to kiss Nathaniel in return. Moving her lips in sync with his, her thoughts began to cloud. She was not sure exactly how, but she ended up flush against his chest once more as the two kissed. 

Separating merely due to the lack of breath in one another's lungs, he breathlessly went to apologize, but found her moving to cuddle into his chest. Her words, though breathless, beat him as she spoke. "I can't say I'm going to be instantly over him, Nath, but I definitely felt something still there," she murmured softly. "I don't think I did the greatest job getting over you, I guess." 

Nathaniel moved to wrap his arms around Y/N's waist, resting his head upon the top of her own as he allowed her to curl in as close as she wanted to his chest. Flustered blush rose in his cheeks as his teal eyes glanced down lovingly at her in his arms, and something about this moment just felt right to him. His lips tugged upwards into a smile at her words as he let out a contented sigh. "I won't pressure you," he said softly. "I just want you to be happy, and I want to be the one to make you happy...if you'll let me." 


	12. Moving On (Nathaniel x Reader x Ladybug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, I tried something a little different. For one, this is Marc/Nathaniel shipping the slightest bit. Y/N is dating Nathaniel, and notices Nathaniel growing feelings for Marc. Y/N breaks up with Nathaniel, gets akumatized, and meets Ladybug. A little more cute Marc/Nathaniel shipping, and queue Ladybug. 
> 
> Also! This is unspecified Reader. I use they/them pronouns in this for reader.

The moments after the reconciliation of Marc and Nathaniel, Y/N simply thought that the trio would work well together. They already had so much chemistry with their boyfriend Nathaniel, anyhow, and Marc seemed like the nicest person they had run across since college began. Y/N would be the one to shade Nathaniel's comics, while Marc would be the one to put words to each illustration. Nathaniel would be the one to bring Marc's vision to life, much like the MightyIllustrator in the comic itself. 

Not even a week into this so-called trio, Y/N had noticed something off about the whole configuration. The orangette with the beautiful teal orbs may have not noticed it, nor did Y/N believe that Marc was purposely attempting anything upon their boyfriend. After all, Marc was the one paying more attention to Y/N than Nathaniel had in the last week. 

Something had definitely changed, though, and after a full month of this behavior, it was growing significantly difficult for Y/N to ignore. As Y/N tried their hardest to focus upon the coloration of another one of the panels, they found it growing increasingly difficult. Y/e/c orbs glanced back at the two, one, two, three, four times even. Never did they catch the glance of either glancing back upon Y/N. Though this may have been a short period of time to determine this, this had not been the first time. 

Y/N overheard Marc stammering at another thing that Nathaniel said, and they could only imagine the smirk that placed against Nathaniel's lips. Slowly, they were brimming with frustration, but that frustration quickly mixed to sadness. After all, Y/N thought Nathaniel wanted them. High school ended, and the two of them did not show any signs of growing apart. That was, until now. 

Grabbing their own sketch pad, Y/N stole a few glances to place into their memory as they moved their pen quickly across the page. Stroking each line beautifully, the scene quickly came to life. Y/N's forte was realism, and they managed to get each detail down to the blush against Marc's cheeks. Was it simply a peace offering, or goodbye that they were creating? 

As Y/N brought the scene to life, just of the two of them chatting together, it clicked. The two clearly had chemistry that Y/N no longer possessed with the orangette. Before Y/N it had been Marinette, and Marinette could have nearly doubled as Marc's twin, simply personality alone. Y/N could feel their heart rendered asunder at the realization. 

Swallowing hard to avoid the tears that wished to cascade down Y/N's pale cheeks, they took a slender finger to tap upon the orangette's shoulder. "I'm calling it a night," Y/N said in a soft, almost weak whisper. "I'll bring the finished piece to you guys tomorrow." 

"A-are you feel-ling okay?" Y/N heard Marc's shy voice stutter out, causing them to frown. 

Sucking in a shaken breath, they simply nodded, though their lips slumped further as they turned about face to leave. As they left, they realized that they had left the rendering of the two men together at the desk they were working at, but found no reason to turn back now.  _ Think of it as a gift,  _ Y/N thought bitterly. 

Tears finally broke the floodgates of Y/N's y/e/c orbs as they managed to close the door of their vehicle. Turning their music up to muffle the sound of their own cries, they thought of the one person they knew they could go to shamelessly to pour their heart. Making another two turns, they arrived at the houseboat and placed their car in park. 

*** 

Venting with Juleka resulted in two key things for Y/N L/N, which they thanked her for in the short run. Firstly, Y/N knew exactly how she had to handle Nathaniel moving on from them, no matter how much it hurt them. That beautiful teal eyed orangette deserved to be happy, as did the emerald eyed shy male, and Y/N decided to support this any way they could. Secondly, though, Y/N would need to do this support from a distance at first. Love was a fragile flower, and Y/N's flower was wilting. 

A false smile stretched Y/N's facial features as they made their way to the college art room. The confidence they held was genuine at this very moment, though Y/N was unaware on whether or not they would be able to keep it at the same level as their eyes landed upon their boyfriend. Swallowing hard, Y/N's steps were carefully documented, reaching into their bag as they pulled out the panel they had finished the night prior. 

It was to be expected that Y/N's y/e/c eyes would land upon both the midnight haired, emerald eyed male and the orangette, but the speeding of Y/N's heart left them second guessing their confidence. Their confidence seemed to quickly diminish as both emerald orbs and teal orbs were focused down upon what looked like Y/N's sketchbook. It took moments for Y/N's mind to click, and face to visibly pale at the thought they were looking over the realism sketch of the two. 

Standing less than a feet away from the two, Y/N attempted to not even notice that it was their sketchpad that Marc and Nathaniel glanced upon. They pulled the panel from their bag, forcing the words from their lips. "I finished the panel," they spoke in an almost stuttered tone, much like Marc's natural dialect. Unfortunately for Y/N, both surely caught the stutter, paired with their pale face. 

"Is this why you left?" Nathaniel asked, his voice nearly harsh as his teal eyes met Y/N's y/e/c orbs. "Do you feel I've replaced you in my heart?" 

Y/N had been known for having a sharp tongue, and this moment was one of those instances that their tongue spoke faster than their mind could comprehend. "Yes, Nathaniel," Y/N spoke, their tone harsh and almost unfeeling. "And if you haven't noticed it, then you're as blind as Marc is shy. I'm not going to sit and watch the show as the man I love falls for another." 

Before either Marc nor Nathaniel had the quickness to counter Y/N's harsh words, Y/N's y/e/c eyes moved to Marc. "Marc, you're sweet, kind, and far more deserving of Nathaniel than I," Y/N said, pushing a feigned smile against their lips. Moving their hand outwards, they set the panel down upon the table before snatching their sketchbook back. Ripping the paper from it of the two of them, a frown made it's way to Y/N's lips. Setting the sketch of the two next to the panel, Y/N placed their sketchbook back into their bag where it belonged. 

"Y/N-" Nathaniel attempted, only to be met with Y/N placing their hand up for him to be silent. 

"Maybe one day the three of us can be friends," Y/N said in a weak tone, confidence finally fading fully from them. "But I need time. The two of you will make a fine team on your own." 

"You're breaking up with me over an assumption, Y/N," Nathaniel finally said harshly. "Does the last year mean nothing to you?" 

Rage bubbled inside of Y/N at Nathaniel's words. Y/N could not believe that they slipped across Nathaniel's soft lips, a tone nearly as sharp to match their own. Tears threatened Y/N's y/e/c orbs, though rage bubbled over that sadness, causing them to involuntarily shake. "Don't you dare, Nathaniel," Y/N warned harshly, voice raising the slightest bit. If anyone else had been in the art room at the time, it was likely that they would already be calling campus security. "I'm not the one ignoring you, replacing you. I'm simply giving you the ability to chase your heart. I will not sit by while you determine what is right in front of you." 

*** 

Y/N L/N had been right for their supposed assumption, merely a month onward that Marc and Nathaniel made their intentions clear to one another. With time, Y/N learned to move on from the artistic orangette, after a late night chat with one hero of Paris. Green eyes softened upon Y/N, paired with a kind smile as Ladybug talked kindly to them. It had been after an akuma attack, particularly Y/N becoming the akuma to terrorize Paris. 

A few months later, Y/N was simply sketching upon the college steps. Nathaniel and Marc were walking hand in hand, before both of their gazes noticed them. Sucking in a deep breath, Nathaniel took a stray glance to his shy boyfriend before the two walked towards Y/N L/N. 

"Y/N," Nathaniel called out, clear hesitation in his soft tone. "I wanted to apologize." 

Y/N's y/e/c eyes glanced upwards from their sketch, first noticing the intertwined hands of Marc and Nathaniel before meeting his teal gaze. It would have been a lie for Y/N to say this sight had not stung the slightest bit, but by this point, Y/N was able to push a genuine smile against their pouted lips. Nodding to show that Nathaniel had their attention, they waited for him to continue. 

"You were right, and I should have been honest with you," he said softly, his lips down turning into a frown. "I wasn't sure myself at the time, and should have said something sooner." 

"I-I should have said something, too," Marc said sheepishly behind Nathaniel. "I thought you w-were really nice and did-dn't want to upset you." 

"What's past is past," Y/N said with a shrug, vaguely hearing the patter of footsteps coming towards the three. "I appreciate the apology, and honestly I'm sorry for blowing up as much as I did. You know, and getting akumatized." 

"Never apologize about being akumatized," a familiar voice said softly, wrapping an arm around Y/N in the process. "It happens to the best of us." 

Y/N rolled their eyes, before leaning their head comfortably against her shoulder, gaze still fixated upon her ex and his new boyfriend. "Even so, I'm glad to see the two of you happy," Y/N concluded, a smile against their lips. "You two are admittedly pretty cute together." 

"L-ladybug?" Both men breathed out at the same time, Nathaniel practically sounding as shy as Marc with the shock in his tone. 

"Oh, yeah," Y/N said with a soft chuckle, glancing over to their girlfriend with a shy smile. "These are the two guys writing the comics about you, bugaboo." With Y/N's free hand, they motioned to Marc and Nathaniel. "Marc and Nathaniel." 

Ladybug placed a chaste kiss against Y/N's cheek before moving to stand. A light blush showed against her features at the pet name, something that she took much more kindly for Y/N to say than Cat Noir. With a confident smile against Ladybug's soft lips, she said, "I remember you two. Hey!" 

The three chatted for a few while Y/N was finishing up the piece that they were working on. Well, both males were absolutely awkward and flabbergasted to meet Ladybug again in person, let alone with such a fondness towards Y/N, but neither truly addressed that. A brilliant smile had yet to leave Y/N's face as they placed the finishing touches upon the piece. 

A sparkle in Y/N's eyes, they rose to their own feet, standing beside their girlfriend. Slipping her attention for a mere moment, Y/N handed Ladybug the sketch pad to glance over what they had done. Immediately they watched as their girlfriend blushed deep crimson. 

"Y-Y/N, this is us!" She exclaimed happily, practically tackling them in an excited hug. "I love it!" 

Y/N could not contain the blush that brightened their face as they steadied themselves, holding Ladybug closely. "I'm so glad," Y/N hummed out happily. Unfortunately the moment was cut short as Ladybug remembered that she was simply stopping by on the way to meet Cat Noir about their investigation about Hawkmoth. 

"Keep it for me for now, and I'll grab it from you tonight, ma cheri," Ladybug said with a smile as she separated from Y/N. Placing a quick peck against Y/N's lips, she smiled widely. "Love you, and it was nice meeting your friends. I've gotta meet up with the kitty, but I'll see you later." 

Y/N's face was complete crimson as they simply nodded in reply, a smile against their lips. Forcing words from their mouth before their super heroine girlfriend ran off, they said, "Love you, too, bugaboo," before watching her use her yo-yo to take off. 

Nathaniel and Marc turned back to Y/N, hands still intertwined as their eyes were wide. "When did you meet Ladybug?" Marc stuttered out, emerald eyes studying Y/N as he spoke. "You two seem close." 

Nathaniel was a great deal more blunt than his shy boyfriend, saying, "When did you start dating Ladybug?" 

Y/N chuckled softly, blush still slowly fading from their face. "A while after I was akumatized," Y/N said sheepishly. "We spent a ton of time together and just kind of hit it off." 

  
  
  
  



	13. Bugabae (MisterBug!Adrien x LadyNoire!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Reflekdoll II where the miraculouses get switched. Reader is the Ladybug Miraculous holder, and since they're AU college aged in this, they're able to stay in their forms longer after using their powers.

She just had to agree to this photoshoot, taking off her miraculous so she could put on different earrings. Though she wanted to help Marionette out with her college project, with the help of Adrien, she did not expect the first choice to turn into an akumatized victim. To top it all off, a sentimonster was paired with the normal Reflekta, causing massive changes. 

Y/N ran frantically to the car, attempting to hide as much as she possibly could. Finally managing to get behind the car, she was met by Aidren before the car flew into the air. Turning into a Reflekta, Y/N feared for Paris as she searched around, trying desperately to find Tikki. 

"Cat Noir!" She could hear Plagg calling out, clearly looking for the true Cat Noir. 

Raising her hand up quickly as she moved towards the black Kwami, she called out, "Plagg!" 

"You're not-," Plagg started, glancing at Y/N with a sad look. "Ladybug?" 

"Yes, but there's no time," Y/N countered, giving him a confident smile. She quickly retrieved Cat Noir's miraculous, placing the ring upon her own slender finger. Posing with her hand out, as if she had done this transformation daily, she called out the magical phrase. "Plagg, claws out!" 

Transforming, Y/N's outfit differed than her normal garbs as Lady Noire. Black and y/f/c ears adorned her head, while she was now adorned in a skin tight black cat outfit. Her normal y/h/c hair was significantly longer, in a braid down to the small of her back. Holding the staff, Y/N gripped it tightly, starting the fight. 

It took less than five minutes before Mister Bug joined in on the fight. Landing beside Y/N as she landed upon the pavement, he said, "Well, milady Noire, looks like you're playing the easy part today." He flexed with confidence, causing Y/N to roll her eyes. 

The sentimonster's ray aimed at Mister Bug, and Y/N jumped in front of him as she twirled his staff into a shield. "I'm not too sure you're right," she said in a strained tone as the ray passed over the two. "We have two opponents today, and each other's powers." 

The two hopped from platform to platform, Y/N shielding in front of the two of them as the ray kept coming their way. "Use the yo-yo as a shield, Mister Bug," Y/N said quickly. She stood her ground in front of him as he attempted the feat. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed, hitting himself in the face with the yo-yo. 

She had to stifle herself from laughing as she tried to say, "A little more forward next time," giving him a gentle smirk. 

The two fought Reflekta and the sentimonster, having some trouble with each other's powers. Y/N had to stop Mister Bug from using Lucy Charm too early on, while Y/N using Cataclysm turned out to be more of a problem than expected. Regardless of the differences, though, Lady Noire and Mister Bug defeated both with some ease. 

"You know, I think I'm purr-fecting these cat puns," Y/N teased with a smirk. "What do you think, bug-a-bae?" Y/N followed her tacky comment with a smirk as she struck a dorky cat pose. 

Mister Bug couldn't help chuckling, his lips curling up into a smirk. "I think dots suit you much better than I, Milady," he said with an eye roll. "I prefer the charming clown costume myself." 

"Dinner and a mewvie?" She said with a wink. "See, I've got this down, but I do prefurr you as my kitty." 

"Well, I'd let you get my tongue," he chimed back with a wink, before he moved to grab her hand. The two took off to the rooftops together, moving away from the scene itself. After all, as adults, they weren't under the same time frame they used to be under. 

Finally getting away from it all, Lady Noire and Mister Bug sat atop a roof top together. "I'm not keeping milady from anything, am I?" He asked curiously. 

"Despite switching back, I have all the time in the world for you," she said with a playful smirk. "We haven't gotten a lot of quality time lately after all." 

"So, now milady wants to spend time with me?" He said with a chuckle. "Have I finally won you over?" 

Y/N rested her head against Mister Bug's shoulder, laughing softly at his comment. "Are you kidding, bugabae?" She said with a smirk. "I will pawlways love you." 

"Milady, I'm serious," he said, moving to wrap an arm around Lady Noire. "You're not just using cheap cat pickup lines on me because of the outfit, right?" 

"That's the exact reason I'm using cheap pickup lines," she said with a soft chuckle, causing him to detract for a second. "But, in all seriousness, I've been thinking a lot about this. How do you actually feel about me, Cat Noir?" 

"I-I love you, Milady," he said softly. 

Y/N allowed a smile to cross her lips as she curled into him, simply enjoying his warmth. Glancing y/e/c eyes up into green eyes, her voice was soft. "I love you too, Cat Noir," she replied. "I've been denying it for the longest time. I know our identities need to stay a secret, but can I tell you something?" 

"You know you can tell me anything, Milady," he replied quickly, his emerald orbs not leaving her own y/e/c eyes. 

"I- well, ah," she started, before chuckling softly. "This is going to sound silly. I was holding out for something that was never going to happen. Maybe part of me was trying to deny my feelings for you, but you know all those years ago when I told you I loved someone else?" 

"Yeah," he said a little dejectedly, his lips curling into a gentle frown as he spoke. 

Biting her lip gently, she knew there was no turning back. "It was Adrien Agreste," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "I guess he reminds me a lot of you, and I was scared about pursuing something outside of my civilian clothes." 

"Lady Noire, will you come with me?" He said, holding his hand out to her as he quickly stood to his feet. 

"Maybe that was bad to say," she said shyly, biting her lip once more. "I just, I want to be honest with you." Taking his hand, Y/N allowed Mister Bug to lead him wherever he pleased in this moment. Her heart rate quickened, worried that she had upset him as he took the two into the last place she expected, the Agreste window. 

"Why are we here, Cat Noir?" She asked suspiciously, her eyebrow raised at Mister Bug. 

"Tikki, spots off," he called out. 

She immediately shut her eyes, turning around so she would not see his real identity. "You know we can't do this, and why are we in Adrien's house?" She said awkwardly. 

"Lady Noire, you don't need to show me who you are, but can you just turn around?" He asked, his voice nervous as he spoke. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Y/N finally spun around, though she had not opened her eyes. She felt his hand against her cheek, warmth burning them in a heated blush. 

"Please, it's just you and me," he coerced softly. "I need you to know, and I hope you're not disappointed, Milady." 

"I'm still here," Tikki called out. "But, Ladybug, you may actually want to open your eyes." 

"We've been a team for years, and I'm not sure why you want to show me-," Y/N started, opening her eyes and allowing them to open wide at the sight before her. Though she may have had her suspicions before, she could barely believe her eyes. "A-ah, um, Adrien?" 

"If you refuse to show me, it's fine," he reassured with a soft smile. "I love you, Ladybug, and I have always wanted to show you who I really am."

"Plagg, claws in," Y/N said, allowing herself to transform back into herself in front of him. Within seconds, she closed the gap between the two of them, wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips connected. Strong, slender arms wrapped around her waist as the two were pulled flush against one another. 

Separating, he said, "So, you're not disappointed?" 

"You'll always be my kitty," she murmured softly, holding him close. "Though I may be disappointed that I made you wait so long, for you." 

Adrien chuckled softly, giving a gentle smirk. "That just proves how loyal you are," he replied. "And, you know, Y/N, you're just purr-fect." 

"Speaking of, Kitty," she said finally, realizing she was still wearing his miraculous. "Would you like to trade back? I doubt the earrings are that comfortable." For a moment, the two separated as they traded back their miraculouses, giving their Kwami's their favorite treats and laughing at how happily they took the treats. 

"So, now what?" Tikki said, glancing between the three of them. "Are you two just finally together now?" 

"I hope so!" Plagg whined with a laugh. "All I've been hearing about the last few years has been Ladybug this, Ladybug that." 

Adrien and Y/N shared a glance, both blushing as they laughed at their Kwami's reaction. Adrien moved to intertwine the two's slender fingers together, Y/N giving him a gentle, reassuring squeeze as he did. Smiles shown on both's faces brightly. 

"You're not disappointed, are you, kitty?" Y/N asked curiously. "Seeing as you've been hyping me up for all this time." 

"Not at all," he replied confidently. "I love you, Y/N. Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Of course I will, Adrien," she replied, her lips curling into more of a smile as she did. "I love you, too." 

"I really can't believe you two didn't put two and two together sooner," Plagg said with an eye roll. "Right, Sugarcube?" 

Tikki hushed him, though a smile was clear against her features. "There's a right time for everything," Tikki replied. "And they found theirs." 


	14. Falling For Both Sides (Nathaniel x ChatNoire!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where the Fem!Reader possesses the cat miraculous, and Nathaniel is as interested in Chat Noire as he was with Ladybug in canon.

She could not help the blush that lit her face as she stood outside of the art room. There was no denying that Y/N had it bad for the artist in question, but should she really do- this? Swallowing hard, she whispered, "Plagg, claws out." Smirking to herself as she transformed, she ran a gentle finger through her hair as she listened carefully for the group to finish up with what they were doing. 

Using her staff, she pushed herself upward far enough that no one would notice her as they were leaving the classroom, hearing occasional chatter involving her own superhero name as well as her partner. Green kitten eyes viewed the students leaving, gazing back and forth as she awaited the team that finalized the book she was flipping through. Determination fueled her, though she could feel anxiety rising in her throat. 

Should she have simply displayed her feelings in another way, instead of coming to the man she loved in her miraculous form? Of course, and yet, she knew of his obsession with Chat Noire. Lost in thought, Y/N almost missed her chance as she saw the orange haired man running off. 

Pouncing from her spot, she clearly startled the two as they both jumped out of their skin. Smirking, she placed her claws to their mouths to keep them quiet. "No need to be scaredy-cats," she chuckled out quietly, her green eyes glancing back and forth to make sure that there were no witnesses. 

"Ch-chat N-noire?" The two practically stuttered out, at the same time, making the words almost incoherent. 

"In the fur," she replied with a soft chuckle. 

"Is there an akuma nearby?" Nathaniel said quickly, causing her to frown. 

Shaking her head, she said, "If there was, I wouldn't have been waiting for you two to leave your classroom and pull you aside." 

"What are you doing here, then?" Nathaniel spoke up once more, before murmuring under his breath. "Not like I'm complaining." 

"It's paw-sible that I wanted to come here and say how radi-claw I thought your work was," she said smugly, crossing her arms across her chest as she smirked. "I don't purr-ticularly get the time for small talk when the city's in catastrophe." 

"You read it?" Marc stuttered out, tripping over every letter as he spoke. 

Nathaniel's cheeks lit up with blush as his jaw practically dropped. "You enjoyed it?" He stuttered out in disbelief. 

"It was purr-fect," she replied with a genuine smile against her features. "And- before I furr-get, may I borrow MightyIllustrator for a moment?" 

Both shy men had absolutely shocked and almost confused expressions on their features as Chat Noire grabbed her staff with one hand. Within seconds, she wrapped an arm around Nathaniel, pulling him to her as the staff extended out of the open window at the top of the school. A slight sound of surprise escaped Nathaniel's pouted lips as he gripped on tight to her. 

Setting the startled man down, she let an amused chuckle slip past her parted lips. "Sorry, I only get so much time in my form, so I wanted to get you alone for a minute," she said softly, her anxiety growing once more in the back of her throat as her words nearly stumbled. Forcing a smirk against her lips, she attempted to retain her confidence. 

"You wanted to get me alone?" He repeated in disbelief. "Why?" 

Blush dusted Y/N's cheeks as she glanced away for a moment, trying to think of how exactly she was going to admit her feelings. After all, though she was so close to Nathaniel in her normal human form, she had only seen him a few times as Chat Noire. "I-ah, ha," she chuckled at her own anxiety as she moved to bite her lip gently. "I, because I like you, alright?" 

"This isn't a prank, is it?" He questioned suspiciously, his eyebrow raising as his teal eyes studied the woman in front of him. 

Y/N quickly shook her head, before touching his arm lightly with a clawed hand. Her touch was so delicate against his jacket covered skin, and he found his teal gaze moving to where she touched. His gaze then moved to the sheepish smile that was placed across her pouted lips. 

"I'd never pull a prank, especially one to toy with the feelings of others," she said confidently, her gaze meeting his own teal orbs. Walking closer to him, she took advantage of the confidence she still held while fused with Plagg, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his own. Feeling that maybe she made a mistake as she felt the man stiffen, she started to pull away to apologize. 

As she was almost fully pulled away from him, she felt his slender arms wrapped around her own waist. His lips recaptured hers quickly, moving messily in sync with her own as the two melted into one another's arms. Wind was the only sensation they felt despite one another's comfort, in blissful freedom. 

_ If I could have just told him as me, maybe this would be more enjoyable, _ she thought to herself morosely, though she still relished in his soft lips.  _ It's not like he would truly like the real me, anyways. He's known me for years, but it's Chat Noire that stole his heart. Y/N L/N not so much.  _

As the two separated, he rested his forehead against her own, clearly out of breath. A shy smile formed at the edges of his lips as blush heated his cheeks. "T-this is a dream come true," he murmured as he held her close. 

"It feels like I've been waiting for years for that," she giggled softly in return, though she could not shake the thought that she confessed to him in a form that she would not be able to keep for the long haul. "So, ah, I feel it would be safe to assume you feel the same?" 

"I lo-like you as well," he replied sheepishly. "Though I wish I knew who you really were." 

"Y-you really don't," she said with a soft chuckle, giving him a sheepish smile. "Anyhow, my identity being a secret keeps everyone safe." 

"I know," he said softly, moving his hand to move a stray hair from her face. "Will I ever be able to see you, just like this, again?' 

"On occasion I'm sure I can make it happen," she murmured softly, before placing another chaste kiss against his lips. 

*** 

Months of Chat Noire and Mister Bug saving Paris passed, with very little time for the two to see one another. On the other hand, while Nathaniel attended college with Y/N L/N, something had seemed to drastically change between the two. The orangette was not sure exactly what kindled the change between them, but through time he found himself frequently drawing Y/N into the comics. Y/N had become his go-to damsel in distress for MightyIllustrator to save, with the help of Reverser, Chat Noire, and Mister Bug. 

"I thought you were in love with Chat Noire?" Marc mused out as he was glancing over another illustration that he was to write to. His emerald eyes shifted from the paper to Nathaniel with a questioning gaze. "MightyIllustrator seems to be saving Y/N again." 

Nathaniel placed his head in his hands, letting out a desperation-filled huff. "I do- I think," he muttered morosely. "I love Y/N, too." 

"Well, you definitely have a type," he replied with a soft laugh. "I've never noticed how similar the two look until you started drawing Y/N into the comics." 

"I guess," Nathanial said, placing his hands back down into his lap. "I'm conflicted, but someone like Y/N wouldn't want me. We've been close for years." 

"I may be shy, but I'm not blind," Marc replied with a deadpanned look. "Apparently you are if you haven't seen those longing looks she gives you." 

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Y/N?" Nathaniel shot back with a chuckle, before looking hopelessly down once more. His eyes quickly caught sight of one of his full sketches of the woman in question, picking it up with gentle fingers. "MightyIllustrator may have a chance, but there's no way just Nathaniel would." 

"You don't know until you try," Marc said with a kind smile, trying to psych up his friend. 

***

Y/N glanced down at the sketched out invitation in her hands, clasping it gently as she stood in front of the address. Being with Nathaniel as Chat Noire had given Y/N the slightest confidence boost, and yet she could still feel butterflies flapping in her chest. Raising her free hand, she knocked gently against the oak door. 

As she waited, she tucked the invitation away in her bag. Taking a reassuring glance to Plagg, she closed her bag back up and straightened herself out.  _ I don't know why my expectations are so high,  _ Y/N chided herself quickly.  _ Nathaniel's in love with my alter ego. _

The door opened slowly to reveal his teal gaze, a gentle smirk placed against his pouted lips. What Y/N was not aware of was that Marc had uplifted his confidence with his words, and Nathaniel had actually been relatively sure of himself for once. It was simply a movie night, but Nathaniel planned to make his move this evening. 

"I'm glad you came," he said thoughtfully, motioning for her to enter his home. "I apologize that I didn't have much time to clean." 

This had been a classic lie, as the man took way too much time out of his day to specifically clean for this little event. Y/N had to hold herself back from giggling at this apparent lie as her gaze examined how set up everything had actually been upon her arrival. "Of course I would come," she said quickly, a shy smile atop her lips. "You know I love spending time with you, Nathaniel." 

He already had everything set up, and motioned for Y/N to sit upon the couch. Nathaniel joined shortly after placing a horror film in the DVD player and pressing play. It was later at night, and clearly the room was dark enough to relish in the fear that could come of a horror movie. 

What Nathaniel had not expected, though, was that their roles happened to be the smallest bit reversed. As Y/N watched the horror film comfortably, suddenly it was Nathaniel who was jumping at the jump scares and sprinkled gore. The first few he attempted to brave alone, chiding himself for not really being much of a horror fanatic. 

Y/N took the opportunity to curl up into Nathaniel regardless, in her own art of comforting the man. Her y/h/c hair sprawled softly against his chest, listening to his heart speeding at each and every scare. A comforting hand took refuge on his knee as she leaned against him, her y/e/c eyes flickering upwards to give him a reassuring smile. 

Nathaniel could feel his cheeks absolutely doused in crimson blush. Had he ever been so embarrassed in his life? It was likely, and yet, he melted into the woman's warmth. His slender arms found their way around her frame, pulling her closer to him. 

After a while, their seated position turned to a horizontal one, and Y/N was just about sure that Nathaniel was using her head to make it so he did not have to see the screen. She had not minded, though, nor did she plan on teasing the orangette for his fear. Simply relishing in one another's warmth, her slender hands took their position atop his own arms comfortably. 

Y/N wondered as she felt him nuzzle into her neck what he could have possibly been thinking. After all, though he was technically curling into his girlfriend, he had not actually known this for sure. Though it was a dream come true for Nathaniel to actually want Y/N, she wondered how he actually felt about Chat Noire by this point. 

It was close to the end of the movie that Nathaniel decided to break the silence, his hot breath tickling the shell of her ear. "How do you feel about me, Y/N?" He asked curiously, internally cursing himself for stuttering. As he spoke, he seemed to subconsciously hold her closer to him. 

Y/N could feel her cheeks heating at the sudden words against the shell of her ear. Desperately, she wished she could roll back around to see what Nathaniel's features were holding, be it a smile, blush, or what. Forcing the words out of her mouth, she whispered, "I love you, Nathaniel, but- what about Noire?" 

"I have to talk to Noire," he said softly, his voice a little disappointed at the superhero being brought up. It finally clicked with Nathaniel, though, that he had never mentioned Chat Noire to Y/N, though. Obviously it was obvious of his affections towards the superhero, but he had never explicitly said that he was dating her. "Wait- Y/N, how do you know about that?" 

"A-ah, um," Y/N chuckled softly, trying to play off her words. "Because I talk to her from time to time?" 

"Y/N, you would tell me if you ever talked to Chat Noire," he said dully. "Wait-, are you-?" 

"Can I refuse to answer that question, because I feel like I know what you're going to ask, and it's not something I should answer?" She replied sheepishly. 

"You are, aren't you?" Nathaniel said curiously, before he seemed to smirk against her shoulder blade. "Actually, I know the best way to test this." 

Without warning, Nathaniel seemed to move himself on top of Y/N, pinning her down. As his teal eyes drank in her facial expression, he imagined the idea of Chat Noire's facial mask and ears adorning Y/N.  _ She's identical,  _ he thought to himself. Dipping his lips downward to Y/N's lips, he took her flustered opportunity to taste her lips. 

Moving their lips in sync, Y/N felt a wanton tongue against her bottom lip. Parting her lips the slightest bit, she accepted Nathaniel's tongue into her mouth, though her tongue fought his in a battle of dominance. Both seemed to smirk into the kiss as they did, and Y/N was about to win before he pulled back for air. 

"You are," he murmured softly. "Why didn't you just tell me?" 

Y/N's y/e/c eyes glanced away from Nathaniel, attempting to catch her breath. She moved so that the two were lying beside one another, facing one another as they did. "You know I'm not supposed to," she murmured softly. "If anyone else finds out, it could be detrimental to the safety of Paris." 

Nathaniel chuckled softly, moving slender fingers through y/h/c locks. "Mask or not, Y/N, I love you," he murmured. "I hope you remember that." 

"I love you, too, Nathaniel," she replied softly. "I trust that you'll keep this to yourself." 

"I wouldn't think to tell anyone," he replied with a sweet smile. "And I trust that you'll be my girlfriend no matter what identity you are?" 

"Mm," she hummed. "I believe that will be a lot easier, now that you know. You're not disappointed that Chat Noire is me?" 

Nathaniel could not help laughing at her words. His lips were curled into a smirk as he moved to capture her lips once more, one hand mussed in her y/h/c locks while the other took presence upon her hip. The kiss was slow and sensual, relishing in one another as they did. Once separated, he said, "I couldn't think of anyone better I'd rather have as my Chat Noire." 


	15. Evillustrator Swap (Nathaniel x Akumatized!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this has been sitting in my "Need To Post" since the last couple of one shots were put up. I wanted to fit something with a different character in between, but my fandom inspiration comes in waves. I'd rather make sure to post this than forgetting about it entirely, and I do hope I can spark some inspiration to write some more for this book soon.

Nathaniel's steady, slumbering breaths filled her ears as she tried her best to ignore the lecture going on in front of her. Her hand slid briskly against the page in front of her, pen sliding with vigor in each stroke. Y/e/c eyes did not leave the page as she moved through her piece, detailing down to the very last drop, every minuscule bit of shading documented. 

Unfortunately for the two, the professor quickly noticed them once again lacking attention to the front of the room. The y/h/c haired woman was not at the point of failing the class, though the orange haired male that slept beside her had been, and the two were rudely interrupted. One moment, both had been in their own fantasy worlds, while the next, the professor's shrill voice interrupted their worlds. 

"Now this is why you're failing," her shrill voice cut through, visibly making the two flinch. 

Nathaniel awoke from his slumber with a quick jolt, practically knocking the pen out of Y/N's hand, while Y/N simply gripped it tighter before placing it away in her bag. Nathaniel's teal eyes gazed over at the teacher, saying nothing as he was quickly startled. He spared a side glance to his companion, who simply sat tight-lipped. 

"And what is this chicken scratch?" The professor's shrill voice once again rang as she began attempting a grab upon the piece Y/N had just been working upon. "Out of my class! You'll see how sorry you are."

Y/N grabbed her paper and shoved it into her notebook before the professor was able to touch or smudge the work that she created. "I'm not failing your class," she spat venomously, though she still stood from her seat. "And my GPA is no concern of yours." 

Quickly, the woman rose to her feet, a frown stretched atop her features. Collecting her belongings quickly in her hands, she had not noticed the kind hand that moved to stop her. Rushing out of the room in an aggravated fluster, another college student thought it would be funny to act like a middle schooler, tripping the woman. Catching herself with the hands that previously held her belongings, her most recent work scattered for cruel eyes to see.

Chloe was the one to pick up one of the pieces, already in a fit of obnoxious laughter. "Look at what she was drawing," she snorted obnoxiously. "Looks like she's crushing on Nathaniel hard." 

Embarrassed and disposed, Y/N quickly snatched the work from Chloe's hands, scooping up the remainder of her belongings before pushing out of the room. She let out an aggravated huff to avoid that pained feeling in her heart until she could reach the bathroom. Once she moved herself to a stall, she felt hot tears stream violently down her cheeks as she pushed everything back into her bag. 

While she was too busy in hot tears, her y/e/c orbs closed tightly, she had not noticed the black and purple butterfly make it's way into her necklace. What she did notice was a subtle change, minute as her tears seemed to pause. Blinking her eyes open, a pink light surrounded her face in the shape of a butterfly. 

"Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed?" A deep voice spoke in her head, focusing her attention. "Empress Vignette, I am a friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer support, but I don't give this power for free." 

"I know who you are," she replied, a smirk playing across her features. "I will retrieve the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir." 

With her complying words, a black and purple fog engulfed her, transforming her into an artistic masterpiece of her own. Wearing a long dress with a slit up the side that had paint splotches upon pure black. Her hair color was changed from y/h/c to black with rainbow highlights. Instead of the bag she previously clutched in her hand, she simply had a paint brush with what she could only assume to be magical powers. Her skin was a pale purple, adorning a pure black butterfly mask. 

She first attempted her powers out on something simple to see what she was capable of, finding that every small masterpiece she created came to life. In Y/N's darkened mind, she only wished for two things. One was simply to seek vengeance upon Chloe for her wretched display, while another was to woo Nathaniel to love her. Blinded by this desire, she got to work on a true masterpiece that no one would forget. 

The start of her plan was a simple note, which appeared upon Nathaniel's desk as she created it.  _ "I normally would never be able to tell you how I feel, but I would like to show you. Meet me in the alley between A and B buildings after class. It would mean the world to me. -Your Admirer." She signed the card with a heart before making her way out to the alley to get to work.  _

*** 

Teal eyes gazed in awe at the scene before him. As Evillustrator, he created a Paris scene for Marinette, but Y/N had gone all out with the idea of Paris. Everything she had created looked so real, as if he was stepping into another world when he entered that alley. Anything he brushed his slender fingers upon was real, existing in it's own form. 

Since Y/N had an alternative way of destroying Chloe while she was nowhere near the scene, she took her time with the scene. When her y/e/c eyes landed upon Nathaniel, she could feel her lips tugging upwards into a genuine smile. As she gazed upon him, he seemed in so much awe of the scene that she could not help being truly enthralled. 

"How did you-," he started, before he noticed her appearance. As soon as he noticed the discoloration in the skin, and her overall strange appearance, he noticed right away that Y/N was under Hawkmoth's guidance. After all, he had been under it in the past. "Are you going to hurt me?" 

Y/N shook her head, moving herself closer to him as her lips did not let up with the smile against her features. "I would never hurt you, mon amour," she replied softly, taking his slender hand in her own. "You are the muse to my medium, Nathaniel. You are the masterpiece that da Vinci would not be able to truly capture." 

"Y-you're not you right now, Y/N," he stuttered out, a frown placed atop his lips. 

"I am not Y/N, no," she chuckled darkly. "I am a significant improvement to that wretch. I am Empress Vignette, the only one truly fit to love such a masterpiece." 

"Y/N, you're in there somewhere!" He called out, his words gaining confidence with each syllable. "Come on, I love you, Y/N! I've been too shy to say it."

Empress was about to press Nathaniel against the wall in anger before Y/N took over. Tears streamed down her face as she fought against Hawkmoth, trying to get to the surface. She attempted to get back to reality, clearly fighting herself. 

Nathaniel moved forward, seeing more than enough of Ladybug's fights to notice the necklace Y/N wore was of a different color. He managed to grasp her arm, pulling it off and splitting it. Luckily for him, this was the point that Ladybug and Cat Noir came to finish up the job. 

Y/N collapsed upon the ground, attempting to move after the akuma was purified. As Y/N's senses began coming to, she felt a hand gently placed upon her back, before it moved under her arm to help her to her feet. Though she was still out of it, unknowing who was helping her, she simply complied. 

Leaning against her savior, she reached her hand up to rub the stray tears from fighting against her akumatized form. Her y/e/c eyes glanced over to see the orangette male smiling sheepishly at her, holding her up. Immediately, her face coated in hot crimson blush. 

"Well, we'll just leave you two cats alone," Cat Noir commented before the two heroes fled the scene. 

"W-what happened?" Y/N asked, her senses returning to her. 

"Well, for starters, you told me that you loved me," Nathaniel said with a gentle smirk, though his voice failed him by tripping over his words. 

Rolling her eyes playfully, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm sure I did that and the world ended, too," she replied with a soft chuckle. "W-wait, did I?" Upon realization, she practically fell as she straightened herself up too fast, just to once again be steadied by his arms. 

"You were akumatized, but I saved you," he continued. "Do you really love me, though?" 

"Yes," she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

"But, why?" He asked, his teal orbs eyeing her curiously. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm down the rabbit hole already," she said with a sigh. "You are the muse to my medium, Nathaniel. You are the masterpiece that da Vinci could never do justice. I've loved you for years, and apparently I needed to be akumatized to actually have the nerve to tell you. I'm sor-." 

Her words were cut off by Nathaniel placing his lips delicately against her own. It took her a second, but as she kissed him in return, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Melting into his touch, Y/N could feel his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Nathaniel relished in the taste of her lips, paired with that small instance that he had in fact been the hero. 


	16. Ice Skating Date (Luka x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it safe to warn that I do not excell with fluff?   
> It's embarrassing, but I'm sure you guys have realized that. This starts a little angsty, Fem!Reader dealing with some old feelings for Adrien, but gets fluffy. Based off of the concept of the ice skating date from the show, but a few differences. For one, college AU. For two, Adrien/Marienette is present in this. For three, reader is much more willing to switch targets.

"It's Marinette," Adrien confirmed with a love-struck, quirky smile as he made the recollection. Though Adrien had been close to Y/N and Marinette since high school, Y/N had always been the one that he would go to for advice. For some reason, though Marinette was the one that would fold like a fool in front of him, Adrien was clearly still nervous. 

Y/N could feel a little pang in her heart as she heard the confirmation, but attempted to stay strong. After all, Marinette had been waiting years to be with Adrien. "I could go with you guys," slipped right out of her mouth before she had the ability to stop it. The smile she watched grow upon the Agreste's face just confirmed that she ended up locking herself into this. 

"You're the best!" Adrien said happily. "Thank you so much, Y/N." 

Immediately, Y/N realized that she had one of two options. She could play the good friend card and actually just set herself up a last minute date herself, or she could mercilessly pine over someone she managed to lose her chance with. Forcing a vibrant smile against her features, she said, "That's what friends are for! Text me with the time details when you arrange with Mari." 

*** 

The chill of the rink itself was the first thing she felt against her skin, almost like a cool breeze as she walked with the three over to the stands. Y/N mentally thanked the fact that there were not many others at the rink at the time as she was the one to lead them to the seats. Taking a shy glance over at Luka, she could not help but blush the slightest bit when she caught his ocean gaze. 

Heading to the stands, the four worked upon suiting up for the day, though Y/N could not help the sense of conflicting that stirred around her head.  _ Marinette is so pretty, anyways,  _ she thought morosely as she worked upon her laces, attempting to tie them as tight as she possibly could.  _ It's silly to even be thinking like this.  _

Knocking her out of her thoughts, the blonde decided to tap upon her shoulder. "Hey, Y/N," he started, unaware of how flustered that simple movement made the y/h/x haired woman. "I just wanted to thank you, you know, for doing this for me. It's really cool that you brought Luka." 

Y/N felt her mouth dry for a moment, y/e/c orbs shifting over to the emerald orbs that haunted her dreams. Forcing herself to utter the words, kindness practically dripping from them, she said, "Of course! What are friends for?" She urged an upturn of her lips as she thanked the heavens that Adrien Agreste had the hardest time picking up on social cues. 

"So, what do you think I should do?" Adrien asked, a hint of nervous desperation in his voice as he glanced to her. "Should I offer to hold her hand?" 

Y/N had been unaware of the ocean eyes that were locked upon her frame, a slight down curl of the man's lips as he watched the two's interaction. Luka had already finished up lacing up his laces, and simply waited for his date to finish, observing her every action. He could not help admiring the way that Y/N still pushed through this interaction, though the clear interest was there. 

Y/N's heart sped in her chest as she tried to convince her voice to sound once more, forcing back the hint of malice that brewed at the bottom of that speeding heart. "Y-yeah," she stuttered out, forcing her lips to curl upwards more as she mentally forced the mantra to support her closest friend. "I think that would be the best first step. Just be yourself." 

Attempting to rise to her feet, trying to will herself away from the situation while still keeping a positive look upon her face, she stumbled upon the looseness of her skates. Letting out a squeak as she felt herself beginning to fall back, y/e/c eyes grew wide and cheeks littered with embarrassed blush. As she felt herself about to fall, a warmth surrounded her that could have stopped her racing heart. 

"You've got to be careful," the concerned, deep voice spoke, hot breath tickling her ear. "Are you alright?"

Spun around with gentle arms, Y/N was sat back down upon the seat merely one away from where she was prior. Y/e/c orbs locked with ocean eyes, and she could feel the crimson darken against her cheeks. "Y-yes," she stuttered in return, a genuine smile making it's way to her lips as her y/e/c orbs bashfully broke the gaze. "Thank you, Luka." 

Luka directed his words both to Y/N and Adrien as he explained in gentle, poetic terms both how he planned on winning her heart, and how Adrien should be able to do the same. He was not upfront with his words, as he wasn't with anything he spoke, but the small phrasing alone had Y/N covered in crimson blush. With a sweet, inviting smile tugged against his pouted pink lips, he held a hand out to Y/N for her to take. 

Y/N reacted with no hesitation as she grabbed his hand, the two making their way to the chilled rink. Gliding across the ice felt peaceful to the two, and Y/N's y/e/c orbs had yet to leave Luka. Especially as he had flipped backwards to skate with her, grabbing both of her hands, their eyes met. 

"You're...honestly really wonderful," Y/N breathed out as the two skated, facing one another. 

Luka chuckled, a slight smirk against his features as he whispered, "Just follow my lead." 

He hadn't been joking, the typical forward skate turning into a dance of sorts. The moment that Luka lifted Y/N into the air, she held her arms out to fly, y/e/c orbs wide as she admired the scene. In this moment, her heart soared in her chest.  _ Is this what freedom truly feels like?  _ she mused with a genuine smile against her lips. 

As she was set back down, she was pulled into a dip, lips merely inches apart as ocean eyes gazed into her own y/e/c eyes. Her heart sped in her chest as he held her down at this level, feeling so vulnerable, and yet safe all at the same time. Though her lingering feelings for Adrien still screamed in the back of her mind, she hadn't thought a moment before she craned her neck up the slightest bit. 

Their lips brushed with brevity, as he spun her back to a normal skating position. Heart thumping in her chest, the two had been silent for a moment. It had only been once his chuckle rang in her ears that the silence had been broken, her hand entangled in his grasp once more. 

"I honestly thought you were still pining him," he practically blurted out. 

Y/N found herself with a coating of crimson blush against her cheeks as her y/e/c orbs turned away. "You're not wrong," she replied bluntly. "I- I don't understand it myself." Pausing, she realized how bad it sounded as she practically cringed at her own words. "Don't get me wrong, Luka. I'm not trying to lead you. I honestly think my heart wants this, and my brain hasn't caught up yet. That's weird, isn't it? Oh that sounds strange, I'm sorry! Ah. I'm rambling now, but I did that because I wanted to kiss you-um.".

Before she knew it, Luka had been chuckling once again, but he had spun Y/N into a stop upon the ice rink. Gingerly, he wrapped his slender arms around her waist as he took her stunned opportunity to capture her lips. Though the two hadn't known that they were being watched, Luka pulled the woman close as he held her steady. 

Y/N, finally realizing what was going on, melted into the kiss. The taste of his lips had the slightest hint of energy drink to it, mixed in a cocktail that was all his own. Heart leaping in her chest, she found herself melted into him until the two had to separate for air. 

"I appreciate you being honest with me," Luka said as the two separated, leaning his head to rest against her forehead. "I think you could be the song of my heart, and I'll be patient with you if you want this too." 

Y/N found her mouth dry at his words, but her lips immediately curled into a smile. "Thank you, Luka," she murmured happily in reply. Y/N realized in this moment, just maybe she invited Luka out on the date for a reason other than her pining. 


End file.
